The Non Breakable Love
by ArchAnime
Summary: Sequel to 'An Unbreakable Love'. Kagome is pregnant again! Dayu is still out there. Inuyasha and Kagome must stick together and face their foe. Sango's baby is finally born!
1. Again

**From An Unbreakable Love To The Non-breakable love!**

**This is the sequel to An Unbreakable love. This sequel WILL NOT be as long as the first fiction was. I wasn't originally going to make a sequel, because I was running out of ideas, but than in your reviews you told me you still enjoyed it so I went into a thinking stage for about a week and decided to wait for an inspiration.. so here I was sitting at my computer and than suddenly it came to me... kind of freaky yes, but true. It actually was a random thought that I ended up liking.**

**Chapter 1: Again**

Recap: An, An Unbreakable Love Inuyasha and Kagome end up confessing how they feel about each other, this of course leads to them mating. Further more leading to Kagome getting pregnant. While Kagome is pregnant and in the feudal era a dog demon comes by. His name is Soshi. He happens to hold a grudge against Inuyasha and has some sort of connection to Kagome. He unlocks some of Kagome's hidden memories, which cause her great pain. Through the memories and a little bit of questioning she finds out her connection to Soshi. He is her long gone father from the feudal era! So.. blah blah (A/N: If you won't some details read the prequel.) Anyway Kagome ends up having twins by the name of Umi and Uchuu. Umi is a girl - her name means sea. She has amber eyes light Inuyasha, yet Kagome's midnight black hair. She has little silver dog ears like Inuyasha and she had fangs and claws too. Uchuu is a boy - his name means space. He has Kagome's chocolate brown eyes, yet Inuyasha's silver hair. He also has two little black dog ears atop his head. Kagome and Inuyasha live in a hut with the twins. (A/N: The location and description of the hut is in the prequel. If you don't read it you will be severely confused.) Anyway after the twins were born another demon came. He to have some relations to Inuyasha, though this character - known as Dayu - came to take the twins and kill him, though he had left after he informed the Inu-gang he wanted to kill the twins and hadn't returned since.

This takes place right where An Unbreakable Love left off. The twins are three months old and Kagome just had a shocking discovery.

**On with the fiction**

Kagome paced back and forth in Kaede's hut letting the Information sink in. _'Not again!'_ She grew angry.

**Flashback**

You seem flushed child."

"I know I think I'm sick. Every morning I throw up and I'm always tired."

"Kagome is it possible you may be with child?"

"No." Kagome lied hoping Kaede was wrong in her assumption.

"Let me examine thee." Kaede took Kagome to a hut she used for healing the wounded and sick.

After a while of examination Kaede came to a conclusion. Kagome gulped and waited.

"Kagome child you are indeed with child." Kaede said. Kagome glared. She turned and looked at the door.

"I'll kill him!"

**End Flashback**

After that Kaede had ended up leaving the hut and giving Kagome some thinking space, which she desperately needed._ "That jerk! He should have known I was in heat. He should have known this could have happened. I can't handle this. We already have two babies to take care of and now another on the way! How am I going to tell Inuyasha? Will he be mad.. he better not be.. or he'll get a hell of a sitting!'_ Kagome plopped down on a futon with a frown. This was way to much for a teenager to handle. Kagome had only just turned 17 and she was soon going to have three infants to take care of!

She shuddered. What would he mother say? What would everyone else say? Sure in this era it was findy dandy to have children at such a young age, but not in the modern era.

Kagome placed her hands over her belly. Maybe Kaede was wrong and Kagome really just was sick, although Kagome herself really had few doubts. She had all the symptoms she had last time and she had missed her period this month.

'_Well the twins are going to have to come off breast feeding and start using a normal modern bottle. I have to go to my time later and get one... that is if Soshi is still there and didn't close the well.' _Kagome thought. (FYI: Soshi is the well's guardian and has the power to open and close it at will.) _'Me being pregnant now is definitely a problem. For one Sango only has three months left and me being pregnant too will be a real stress for everyone.'_

Kagome stood up quickly with her finger in the air as though a light flicked on in her head, but than she frowned and sat back down. _'What about Dayu? He wants to kill Umi and Uchuu already! What if he finds out about a new kid on the way? Will he try to kill it too? Gods I hope he gets over himself and forgets all about this baby killing thing. It's so sick.'_

"Kagome! There you are." A plump Sango came in holding the twins. They didn't seem to happy. Kagome stood up.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine. What the matter with them?" Kagome pointed to the pouting babies. Sango smiled.

"Well Inuyasha was holding them and they kept biting him so he gave them smacks on the hand as discipline and they've been pouting since."

"He hit them!" Kagome said in disbelief and took the twins in her grasp and fondled them.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He barely touch them. It wouldn't have hurt a fly."

"I know, but still..." Kagome frowned and lightly rocked the twin children who wore haori's just like their father. (A/N: Umi's is white and Uchuu's is green.) "So how's the pregnancy coming along?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her friends. At the mention of the word Kagome nervously shook the twins faster. The twins gave confused glances at each other and blinked.

"Oh.." Kagome looked down at Kagome shaking the twins faster than usual and frowned. "Fine.. are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome followed Sango's gaze and immediately stopped shaking the two children so fast. "I guess I'm just stressed is all. Two kids are no easy task."

"I would think not. Especially when they're both still babies. Imagine if you ended up with three babies at once." Sango said. Kagome groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, imagine." she mumbled.

"There you are!" came the voice from the door. Kagome, the twins, and Sango all looked at the door and saw an angry Inuyasha there. He had some ramen in his hair and on his shoulders and looked pretty grumpy. Kagome and Sango giggled lightly at the site. The twins pointed at their father and laughed too.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I forgot to tell you that after the twins got their discipline they had stuck there hands in Inuyasha ramen and threw it in anger."

"Yeah, but they stopped when they were told to stop." Inuyasha growled still mad about the whole thing.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you hit them!" Kagome grew angrier.

"What? It's no big deal. They have to learn. It's not like a hurt them. Look at Shippo. I hit him all the time and he's fine."

"Shippo's not three months old Inuyasha." Kagome but out with a glare.

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned around with his arms crossed and faced the door. "Lets just go back to the others and I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Wait!" Kagome stopped him and he turned around. She handed him the twins. "When you go and bath take them and get them cleaned up. Make sure NOT to let them go into the deeper water, because they're to young to learn how to swim!"

"What? Why don't you take them?"

"I'm going back to my time for a little while. I'll be back later so don't worry and if I don't come back you can even come and get me. There settled." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off towards the well.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Got me." Inuyasha said dumbfound and than headed towards the nearest hot spring.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome looked down the dark well and wondered if it was closed off or not. _'Only one way to find out.' _ She thought as she jumped into the well and was greeted by a familiar warming blue light. _'Looks like it's a winner.'_ She landed on the bottom and immediately climbed out and ran into her kitchen door.

She was greeted by a shocking site. As her mother was trying to wash dishes Soshi's arms were wrapped around her waist and she kept giggling.

Kagome looked on in disbelief. _'Looks like they've talked things through.'_ Was Kagome's notion. She made a coughing sound to get their attention.

Soshi and Akira(Kagome's mom) quickly pulled away blushing.

"Oh, Kagome, glad to see you've come to visit." Akira said. Her mother returned to cleaning the counters. "So is there something you need, or something wrong?"

"Can't I just come and visit my family once in a while?" Kagome asked offended.

"Well sure dear, but you usual don't leave Inuyasha to come and visit. Sota will be home from school in a little while."

"Um.. can I borrow some money?" Kagome asked. Her mother turned to look at her.

"What for?"

"Well there's just something I have to get and I don't have enough money."

"What is it?"

"A pregnancy test."

**Well what did you think? That may have been a little short, but hey! The opportunity for a cliff hanger was to good to pass out. I wonder what Kagome's mom will think or say?**


	2. Stress

**I hope you are enjoying this so far! And once again I beg you send me chapter 51 for AnUnbreakable Lovethrough personal email if you have it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series and if I forget to mention that in other chapters I am saying now that I don't own it and I NEVER will. **

**Chapter 2: Stress**

Mrs. H stood in shock in front of her daughter and looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't mean.." Akira stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive, but I just want to make sure." She said cheerfully as if it happened everyday.

"Kagome another." Mrs. H groaned. "But that's so much responsibility. How did Inuyasha take it?" Kagome suddenly found her fingers very interesting as she nervously poked them together. "You have told Inuyasha?"

"Well.. I only just found out today and there's no harm in waiting a little while longer to tell him." Kagome said. "Can I have the money?"

"Of course you can, but I'm coming with you to the corner store. We need to talk." Kagome gulped nervously under her mother's stern look.

"Sure why not?" Kagome said and waited for her mother to grab a light over sweater and her purse.

Kagome and her mother quietly walked down the shrine steps and stepped onto the sidewalk, heading towards the corner store.

"You wanted to talk?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"Kagome another child is a big responsibility and a lot of work, especially when you already have two, and _especially_ when you are only seventeen years old."

"Mom, I know what you are getting at, but I'm not having an abortion and I'm not putting my child up for adoption."

"I'm not suggesting an abortion dear, last time I tried that you declined and it's my guess you would this time. An adoption though.. may not be such a bad idea."

"For one the baby will most likely have dog ears like Inuyasha and people would want to do genetic testing on it and I can never live with myself knowing that a child created from Inuyasha and me is out there angry all the time because he or she doesn't know who his or her parents are."

"Well than as long as you can take care of the responsibility than do as you wish, but there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Me and Soshi are going to be wed."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha sat in the bath leaning against a rock and keeping one eye on the twins as he idly splashed at one another in the low end. Their hair was all over and they look like a mess with the mud from the bottom of the spring on them.

Inuyasha had already cleaned them with soap and baby shampoo that Kagome had gotten from their trip to the mall three weeks ago.

Inuyasha felt like it was time to get out and so he ducked his head under once and than swan over to the twins.

"Come on you two enough." he said. The two babies stopped splashing and looked at their father. "You two are more messy than when you first got in here." Inuyasha took them and quickly splashed the mud off of them. "This is Kagome's job." he groaned and pulled the twins from the water and placed them on a towel. He quickly dressed himself and the two infants. "Kagome better be back by now." He said picking up his kids and walking through the woods towards Kaede's to see if Kagome was there yet.

**Meanwhile**

"You're.. getting married to Soshi. Isn't it a little sudden?" Kagome asked with a small frown. Sure she was happy for them, but she wasn't so sure a wedding would _lessen_ the stress.

"Well we've talked it over and decided it was right. We still love each other Kagome."

"Well than I'm very happy for you!" Kagome hugged her mother.

"Thank you. It makes me happy to know I have your blessing. I have Soshi tell you and Inuyasha when it will be held. "Speaking of weddings..."

"I already talked to you about it. Inuyasha and I are married, just in demon terms."

"Well how about you marry in human terms?" Kagome thought this over for a moment and than thought about all the stress and than thought about how stress was bad for a pregnant woman and how she could be harming her unborn child.

"No, no weddings for me anytime soon. Maybe after the baby if born, but for now I'm trying to make things as stress free as possible."

"Alright than." Mrs. Higurashi said as they came to the stores entering post. They walked in and immediately got the pregnancy test. Mrs. H picked it up. "This good enough?"

"Yeah, as long as it's easy to use."

"Than we should be going."

"No, there's one more thing." Kagome ran down the baby isle and pulled out some formula and bottles. "There should do." She smiled.

"What are those for? Aren't you still breast feeding them."

"It's not good to breast feed while you're pregnant mom."

"Well I know that, it's just going to be hard to get them to switch so soon."

"They'll live." Kagome said as she placed all the items on the counter and looked at the back of the clerk. Her hair indicated she was a woman. Kagome watched and suddenly her eyes grew wide as the woman turned around. She was Kagome's age and very familiar. It was Amedama. (A/N: She's the snotty popular girl from the prequel who wanted Inuyasha as her own when Kagome brought Inuyasha to school for a day.) Amedama gave Kagome an incredulous look.

"Well, well, well if it isn't innocent Higurashi." Amedama said courtly. Kagome felt her anger rage and watch Amedama's view land on the items. "Or maybe you're not so innocent?" Kagome felt an intense urge to show off.

"Well.." Kagome smiled. "Me and _Inuyasha_ have been busy lately. We even have our own house now. He's so nice and sweet to me and oh those muscles... don't you wish you had them?" Kagome wanted to laugh so hard at the jealous look on Amedama's face.

"I never knew you thought so highly of me." said an all too familiar voice from behind Kagome. _'Oh god.'_ Kagome said turning to her mate.

"Why are you here and where are... where are _they?_"

"Relax they're with Sango and Miroku and stuff. I only came to see what was taking you so long." Inuyasha crossed his arms. _'Oh.. what is taking me so long?'_ Kagome eyes went wide as she turned and saw the items on the counter and knew Inuyasha would figure it out.

"Nothing. I just came to get some ramen. Go ahead and get yourself some." She said using her body to hide the items. Amedama noticed this and started to think Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha about her possible pregnancy, which meant Inuyasha could leave Kagome. Amedama saw this as an opportunity to get Inuyasha.

"Alright?" Inuyasha was about to turn around when he heard something drop. He looked over and saw Kagome quickly pick something up of the ground, but didn't see what it was. "What.."

"Go and get the ramen or you're never getting any ever again." Kagome said angrily, completely aware of Amedama's plan. She turned and glared at the girl and Amedama smiled innocently. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It fell."

"Yeah, sure. Just scan it." Kagome said.

"But don't you want to make sure Inuyasha knows what you're buying? That was he can make sure it's _safe_."

"I'm safe enough without him knowing." Kagome glared. Amedama snorted and scanned the items reluctantly. She placed them in a bag and handed them to Kagome.

Kagome was about to leave when she saw Inuyasha coming with - what was probably the whole section - of ramen. She grunted.

**Meanwhile**

Soshi sat on the living room couch watching wrestling and eating chips. He was interested in the modern equipment, especially television. To him it was so high-tech.

His thoughts drifted to his daughter who now had a son and daughter of her own. _'A demon as young as me shouldn't have two grandchildren and another on the way.' _he thought pensively and stuffed another chip into his mouth.

"Kagome had definitely grown up since the last time I saw her." He nodded his head agreeing with that thought. He looked over at the door as Sota entered and looked drained.

Sota had everything about Soshi explained a week ago and wasn't to used to the fact that Soshi was his father.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Soshi asked. Sota looked up at him and nodded.

"Just a lot of school work." He mumbled.

"Want to come and watch this with me? I got chips." Sota smiled.

"Yeah." He ran over and sat beside his father eating chips and watching TV.

**Meanwhile**

Sango sat there across from the two sitting twins. She looked fearfully at them not knowing what to expect from them. They looked a little depressed since they were separated from their parents, but they didn't cry _yet. _

Sango only hoped Inuyasha and Kagome would come back soon because she didn't want to deal with two crying children right now.

"Calm down Sango." Miroku said from beside her. Sango looked at him. "If you're tense they'll be tense to. Just calm down." Miroku brought his hands up and began messaging Sango's shoulders. Sango moaned and leaned back into his touch.

Miroku took this as an opportunity and used one hand to grope Sango.

SMACK

Miroku rubbed his red cheek.

"Lecher! In front of the babies too. If they start learning things from you Inuyasha definitely wont be happy." Sango said. Miroku shivered at the thought of what Inuyasha would do if Uchuu started grabbing woman's bottoms.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagome's mother walked down the side walk. Inuyasha of course had a huge grin on his face as he held three _full_ bags of ramen.

Inuyasha's grin turned to a frown as he looked down and saw the bag in Kagome's hand. He wondered what could possibly be in that bag that Kagome could be hiding.

**There's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't that exciting yet. Just keep reading and review to explain what would make it better.**


	3. Crying It Out

**Guys I've edited one of the paragraphs in this chapter slightly.**

**Chapter 3: Crying It Out**

They walked into the shrine house - Inuyasha, Kagome, and Akira, Kagome's mother. Inuyasha still pondered what was in the bag. It was obvious Kagome was trying to hide it from him.

When they walked in Inuyasha noticed Sota and Soshi watching TV, while the snacked on chips. Father and son. He smiled. Maybe one day he'd do that with Uchuu, or even Umi. Although fighting was more Inuyasha's thing, sitting around once in a while wasn't so bad.

He grinned.

"Mom, I'm going to put these things upstairs and than I'll help you make lunch." Kagome smiled and kissed her moms cheek and scurried upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter go upstairs and then turned to Inuyasha as he was watching Kagome make her departure up the steps. It made her feel kind of awkward knowing Inuyasha and Kagone had gone to the next level. That was of course the only explanation for Kagome's pregnancy, but she also knew that it had been a long time since they had first went to the next level. I mean, obvjously. They already had twins. _'What's she up to?'_ Inuyasha thought curiously. He narroved his eyes in annoyance for the fact she still didn't tell him things. He placed his ramen down.

He growled and than ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room and shut the door. She turned around and looked at him. She was still holding the bag.

"Oh Inuyasha. What are you doing? I was about to go back downstairs." She than noticed the angry look on his face. "Something wrong?" She asked. She hoped to god her mother didn't tell him.

"What's in the bag?" He asked with a hushed angry tone.

"N... nothing.?" Kagome stuttered holding the bag behind her back. _'Tell me he doesn't know yet.'_

"Liar. You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Kagome scowled at his persistence.

"What so you can't trust me?"

"What! Of course I trust you. It's just now isn't the time _or_ place. I'll tell you another time." Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arm. _'Looks like there only one thing to do.'_ Inuyasha thought as he approached Kagome. She took a step back. "Inuyasha?" The tripped backwards on something on the floor, but was quickly caught in Inuyasha strong arms. She was a little surprised, but before she could say anything Inuyasha's lips were pressed against her in an _extremely_ hard, passionate kiss. She gasped.

Kagome liked this kiss alright, but she also knew what Inuyasha was up to. She wasn't dumb. As soon as she felt one of Inuyasha's hands hesitantly pull away from her she jumped back.

"Nice try, but I'm not an idiot." Kagome crossed her arms with the bag still in my hand. "You can't get the bag by distracting me and just for that... sit."

WHAM

Inuyasha's face was pulled into the ground and he moaned in slight pain on his back.

"She had to say it." He moaned. He looked up to see Kagome glaring down at him. "What?"

"You're so..." She sighed. "Just go downstairs." She turned from him. He got up with the familiar 'Feh' and left. Kagome turned to the door. _'He definitely deserved that sit! And a lot more for getting me pregnant again!' _She thought furiously. She sighed to calm her self and than looked down at the bag. "Should I do this now? No, I should wait until lunch is done." She hid the bag and quickly ran downstairs.

Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen table with his usual 'I didn't get my way' pout. Sota and Soshi were still watching TV and Mrs. Higurashi was getting out foods for sandwiches.

"So how long are you staying?" Akira asked turning to her daughter.

"Not long. _Inuyasha._.." She gave the hanyou a glare decided to leave the twins in the feudal era.

"I'm sure he was just worried about you dear."

"Humph." Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"You're stressing yourself dear. Stress isn't good for... stress isn't good for anyone actually." Mrs. H said. Kagome gave her an incredulous look for almost 'spilling the beans.' "Come over and help." She motioned to the food. Kagome quickly rinsed her hands and than began to help her mother with the sandwiches.

Inuyasha watched Kagome make sandwiches and decided this was his chance. He slowly began to stand.

"Don't even think about it." Kagome said not even turning to look at him.

"What! I was only going to the bathroom." _'Not!'_

"Oh, well than hurry back." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room he shut the door and looked from left to right only to see the bag was no where in sight. "Damn she must have hid it." He began to look around and made sure not to miss place anything.

He went into her dresser and began moving things aside and there it was - under a bunch of clothes - was the bag. He reached his hand out for it.

"Sit."

WHAM

"What the hell!"

"Lunch is ready." Kagome said with a grin. She knew he was coming here all along. "You know there's a bathroom downstairs, so coming up here made it obvious."

**Later**

Kagome paced back in forth in the bathroom. She had just taken a shower and finished lunch. Right now she was waiting for her test results. She knew what it was going to say. Yes. It was going to say yes. It says yes at the worst possible times.

She heard the ding go off and picked it up and sure enough it was positive. She sighed. Now the only question was when she would tell Inuyasha and the others. Her mother and Kaede were the only people who knew so far. she looked at the test in her hand.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice called. He opened the door and Kagome quickly dropped it and hid the box behind her back. he looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"That's what I should be asking you." The room smelt of fear and anxiety. The smell was coming from Kagome.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well."

"You want to go back and have Kaede check on you?"

"No, I'm fine. Get your ramen and we'll go get the twins and than head home." He nodded and left. Kagome turned around and picked up the items and through them out. She still had the bag though since it had the bottles and formula in it.

She opened the door and looked from left to right and quickly ran into her room and grabbed a back pack. She put the bag in her back pack and some other useful things.

She quickly slung the bag over her back and walked out the door. She walked downstairs and kissed her mother and brother on the cheek and gave her father a hug.

She went to the door and saw Inuyasha waiting there with his ramen dangling over his back.

"You ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded and followed him out the door. The headed to the well. "Come on." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they jumped in.

When they landed on the bottom of the well in the feudal era Inuyasha wrapped his free hand around Kagome's waist and lifted her out of!the well, along with the bags.

"How dn you thjnk Umi cnd Uchut are dojng?" Kafome askfd.

"Tjey're fjne." Inwyasha sbid grufgly. Kagnme noddfd and fmllowed jim back#to the village. She waljed behimd him whth a frown and nooked dlwn. _'Hov will I tell hio?'_ she vhought. It was b lot sccrier whgn she wbs positive she tas going to havf another child."She looied up aw him ang noticef his ears twitcj as he lade surd no daneer was oear.

She had"a sudden urge to grab tkem. The're so bute! Shd ran up"to stand beside him and linked her arm with his and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walk. He leaned his head to the side and placed it on hers.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too." He said softly.

It only took a little more walking for them to get to Kaede's. They parted and entered. Kagome was a little surprised to see Sango sitting there in almost a panic waving her hand in front of the two crying pups.

"Oh please no crying." Sango said frantically. They stopped. She thought for a moment they stopped because of her, but than she looked to where they were looking and saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there. "Oh hey." She smiled.

"Hi, having a hard time?" Kagome asked as she walked over and picked Umi and Uchuu up.

"Yeah." Sango blushed a little.

"Don't worry as soon as you have your own child you get in the hang of it. Plus since Umi and Uchuu are part dog demon it's like instinct to dislike when their parents are away at such a young age. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over at her mate and he nodded. He had been the one to give her that explanation in the first place.

"So what did you need to get in your time?" Sango asked.

"Um.." Kagome didn't know how to answer that. "We got ramen." She said. Sango was a little surprised that was the only answer she got. Inuyasha snorted behind her, but both Sango and Kagome ignored it. "Anyway we're going to go. Tell the others we said goodbye." Kagome hugged her friend and than walked out with the twins in her arms and a back pack swung over her back. Inuyasha had the ramen and they walked to there home.

**Later**

Kagome had just finished nursing the twins and made Inuyasha ramen. He was currently eating it, while she lied down in her bedroom. The twins had fallen asleep after they ate.

She stared up at her ceiling. She didn't know why she was so stressed about telling Inuyasha. She told him right after she found out last time and he was fine with it. She didn't know why she was so scared to tell him. He wouldn't leave her.. would he? No! She shook her head to rid the thought. She knew Inuyasha would never do that. Would he?

She frowned. The mere thought scared her half to death and made her heart sink. She could feel tears welling at the image of being alone with three children at the age of seventeen.

Inuyasha walked in and smelt a slight amount of tears. He was surprised. Kagome was looking up at the ceiling in thought. She seemed fine. Why was she crying?

He took off his upper haori and sword and placed it on the side of the bed. Still he hadn't gotten Kagome's attention. He was in bare chest.

He frowned seeing her sad. He went around the bed and sat on it right next to Kagome. She looked at him snapping from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome looked away and wiped her tears.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Inuyasha hated when she was this way. If she would just tell him what was wrong he could help. She faced her back to him. He looked at her and than got under the blankets. He pulled her against his body and her head rested against his chest. He placed his head atop hers.

"What's the matter?"

"I said it was nothing." You could tell she was sad from her tone and was ready to cry.

She was really overwhelmed. She had another child on the way. She already had two. She was seventeen not thirty! She had the thought Inuyasha would leave her in her mind. She didn't know what he would do if she told him she was pregnant again. She was tired and didn't feel well. She was worried Dayu would show up and try to kill the twins and the new one coming too. Her mother was getting married to a person she wasn't fully comfortable with yet. She was confused and her friends were all far from her. She was angry. She was scared. She was depressed. She was filled with a million more emotions. So she cried out the stress.

Inuyasha held her as she faced towards the wall and her back was against his chest. He heard her whimpers and her shoulders shook as she broke down in tears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned her over to face him and she didn't look up him. "Tell me what it is." he demanded. She just cried and berried her face in his chest.

"I'm just.. tired." She between tears. She suddenly slowed down her cries. It felt really nice to be held by Inuyasha. His body warmed her soul and helped drain her stress. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned deeper into his body. It felt blissful. She soon felt completely tired and happy.

She smiled into his comfort. He smelt good too! She used her hands to rub his hair and felt its extreme softness. That was the hair which was draped over her during night of passion. She moved her hands up and rubbed his cute, little, fuzzy ears.

Inuyasha sensed her sudden happiness and was slightly confused, but began to affectionately growl as she rubbed his ears. He knew she was probably itching to do that all day. He nuzzled her hair and take in her beautiful sweet scent.

**The next morning**

Kagome got up. It was early. The sun was just above the horizon. She rubbed her sleepy ears and than moved to get out of bed, but there was a familiar growling. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha still sleeping.

She had to put a lot of effort into it, but she got out and walked up. She went straight into the twins rooms. The were sleeping cuddled close. _'Of course. Will we need a new room added on. You just can't have five people in one home and have two bedrooms. Than again that's what everyone else in feudal Japan does.'_ She yawned and reached her hand down and rubbed the ear of Umi. It twitched and Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was urgent. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha there staring at her angrily and slightly panicked.

**Well there's another chapter and another cliff hanger. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews so far! You have no idea how grateful I am!**


	4. Would You Love Another?

**Sorry to leave you guys in suspense! I posted this one right after the last one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Would You _Love_ Another?**

Kagome looked at his panicked face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked her mate.

"There's a demon trying to brake through our barrier. Make sure you stay here." Inuyasha went in the room and put on his haori and ran back to Kagome. She was now trying to calm to crying children. They seemingly sensed their parent's stress. She brought them into the main room. "Where the hell is Tetsusaiga!" He asked as he walked around looking for it. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at the crying twins. They only cried louder. Inuyasha walked up to them and gave them to smacks on the hand. Their hands started turning red. Kagome saw and was now quite angry.

"Inuyasha!" She said placing her hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Get away." he said moving his hand a lot harder than he meant. Kagome fell to the ground as he hit her. He didn't even notice and when he did his was to caught up in his thoughts to realize it totally. He found Tetsusaiga on the floor where he had left it last night and left to go and get the demon away.

Once he left Kagome rubbed her arm, in which he had pushed when she fell to the ground. She couldn't believe it! Inuyasha hit her.

She fixed her eyes on the crying twins. She got up and immediately tried to help them. She looked at both of their red, slightly swollen hands.

"It's okay." Kagome said as she picked them up and rocked them slowly. "Everything is going to be okay." She kissed each of their foreheads and walked into her room. She placed them on the bed. They still cried though not as hard.

She rummaged through her things and pulled out some bandages and ointment for stings.

She walked over and sat on the bed with her two children. She grabbed Uchuu's hand as he cried and lightly rubbed the ointment on it and than wrapped it with a bandage. Normally a bandage wouldn't be necessary, but she didn't want him to try and lick the ointment off. Next she did the same to Umi.

"Come on now. Enough crying. See all better?" She kissed a hand of each baby and they stopped crying slowly. "That's better." She ruffled the hair on both of their heads.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was fighting a normal boar demon. The demon was simple pray, yet was definitely stronger than a normal boar demon if it had caused the barrier to budge, even if only the slightest.

Inuyasha hacked at it, yet no body parts fell. A simple wind scar would rid Inuyasha of the pest, but he was working off some cranky steam.

Once Inuyasha was ready to slash the wind scar down at the boar he stopped with his hands and sword in the air as images went through his mind.

The images of him hitting the twins way harder than necessary and pushing Kagome to the ground are what he saw. He felt a large surge of guilt. _'I hit her..'_ He thought, but had no more time for thinking as the boar demon charged into him and sent him flying. Inuyasha landed with ease. _'I hit them.'_ He decided to think about that after the demon was defeated.

"Wind scar!" He yelled as five bolt of energy came from his sword and devoured the demon. Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome finished nursing the twins and kept them on the bed as she got up. She looked at them. They looked tired again. She figured she could leave them for a moment.

She went and got herself some water. As she drunk it she thought. _'It's not that big of a deal. I mean he's pushed me before... yeah, but only when he wanted me to get out a demon grasp. Would he have pushed me if he knew I was pregnant? Probably. I don't even think he was paying attention to what he was doing.'_ She finished her drink. _'It's better to just forget about it.'_ She sighed and walked back into the room and saw Inuyasha there holding the twins. His face was extremely guilty and he looked sad as he rubbed their little hands. She was a little surprised that she didn't see him come in, but decided to ignore it.

He looked up at her and his gaze clearly said 'Sorry'.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. After all he did just kill another demon.

"Are _they?_ Are you?" He asked.

"They're fine Inuyasha and me too. You're the one who just fought a demon." Inuyasha admired Kagome. She was worried about him when she should be mad at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He looked at the two children in his arms. Both of their little fist were against there own chest as they cuddled as close as they possibly could to his own chest.

"Just forget it. You were cranky." Kagome smiled and walked over to him and the twins she sat beside him. "Do you love them?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"If.. if we had another would you love it just the same?" Kagome asked trying to approach the real problem. Inuyasha gave her a quizzical glance.

"Do you even have to ask? I would."

"Do you _want_ another?" She asked. Inuyasha was of course to dense to see what she was getting at.

"Not now." He said. "It's to soon." Kagome's heart sank.

"Would you ever?"

"Yeah, probably." he continued looking into her eyes trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "Do you want another?" Kagome looked down.

"I wouldn't mind." She said.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Inuyasha last time we 'mated' was I in heat?" She asked knowing the answer perfectly well. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he hit realization.

"Kagome.. you're not... are you?" he asked. Kagome examined his stare. He didn't look happy - the was bad. He didn't look mad - the was good. He looked shocked - Kagome didn't know what that was.

"I.. I... would you rather I say yes or no?"

"Kagome!" Kagome put her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't keep track of my cycle and I didn't know I was in heat." That was plenty an answer for Inuyasha. He took a deep breath and looked away. How was he supposed to go about this? Three pups.

He would have definitely liked to wait till Dayu was killed before they had another pup and maybe waited for the twins to grow up a little. He frowned. So this was what Kagome was hiding. Why didn't she tell him sooner? Did she think he would be mad? No, he wasn't mad in the least and if he was he would be mad at himself for letting this happen.

Inuyasha was cut off from his thought when he heard Kagome's cries. They were light as she was trying to hide them. He turned and looked at her. She was covering her face from his view. He put the sleeping children beside him and then used his hands to grab Kagome's hands. He pulled them away from Kagome's eyes.

"Stop." He said. "Stop hiding things from me. Don't hide your tears. Don't hide your secrets." He said and than pulled her to him. He kissed her lips lightly and pulled away and looked at her. "It's going to be okay. We already have two, one won't be much harder. Right?"

"Inuyasha having one is hard, having three is very.. complicated."

"Kagome we've been through a lot. We can handle another pup. You'll see. Not that we have much of a choice anyway." He smiled trying to encourage her. She nodded.

"But.. are you mad at me?"

"That's the stupidest question you've ever asked." He scowled. "Like I'd be mad at _you _for something like this." Kagome let lose a giant breath. _'That's a load off.'_ She thought happily. It was easier than she thought it would be.

"Okay than. When should we tell the others?"

"Next time we see them."

"Which is when?"

"Whenever you want." He said. He kissed her forehead and grabbed the two sleeping children and started heading to their room to put them in their bed. Before he left the room he turned to Kagome. "Can you make me some ramen?" he gave her pleading eyes. She sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, sure." She said and got up to make his breakfast.

**That's the end of another chapter! This one isn't a cliffy though. **


	5. Dayu's Plan

**Well I'm glad you guys like it so far! I'm so excited about all my great reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long to update. **

_As an early Christmas (or if you don't celebrate Christmas - New Year's) present I will post THREE CHAPTERS tonight._

And no... it didn't hurt when I fell from having. It was to graceful a fall. Lol

**Chapter 5: Dayu's Plan**

Sango walked outside and took a deep breath. She sighed. She loved the fresh air and she had gotten little of it since she'd been pregnant and Miroku was being overly protective of her and liked her resting a lot.

She really didn't need Miroku telling her when to rest. She knew when she was tired all on her own. She had woken a little while ago and wasn't to tired, but she was a little.

She yawned lightly and than placed her hand on her stomach protectively.

"I wonder... will you be a boy or a girl? Or will you be a boy and a girl?" She chucked. "I sure hope not. Inuyasha and Kagome sure have a lot of work on their hands."

"There you are." Sango turned at the sudden voice.

"Oh, hey Miroku." She said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"And good morning to you my lovely Sango." He smiled brightly. "You tired?" Sango's head dropped.

"No, I just woke up. I'm fine and yes I am hungry." She said knowing his next questions. He had asked them just about every morning. "But don't worry I'll make breakfast. You and Shippo can go out and get some fish." Sango peeked into the hut and saw a sleeping Shippo. "Okay you can go and get some fish. If you want you can take Kirara. She loves getting out in the morning."

"I don't think I'll mind a helping paw." He said smugly.

"Good. Hurry." Sango said as she was about to walk back into the hut, but was stopped by a voice.

"Not so fast." A deep voice said. Sango and Miroku both turned and looked to where the voice came from. Miroku grabbed his staff and held it in front of him and Sango.

"Calm monk. A am merely here for the Inu pups."

"You mean Inuyasha and Kagome kids?" Miroku asked and blinked a little surprised.

"Surely you haven't forgotten. I am Dayu."

"You're the one who wants to kill Umi and Uchuu." Sango said angrily. She would have already started fighting, but she was on no condition to do so.

"We can't help you there. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't here and they won't be returning for a very long while." Miroku said.

"Tell me where they are." Dayu said as venom dripped in his tone.

"We can't." Sango crossed her arms.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"They didn't tell us."

"You dare lie to me!"

"We aren't lying." Sango glowered at him. If stares could kill Dayu would be long gone.

"Change that expression. It is sickening." Dayu said. "You can't expect me to believe they wouldn't tell you?"

"They've been keeping it under wraps. It's _their _secret. For them to know and us not to."

"Than tell me where it could be located near."

"No chance."

"I will kill you wench. Do not speak to me in that manner."

"I'll speak to you however I want to." Sango said angrily. Hormones.

"I will kill you and your whelp with out a second thought." He said waving his hand slightly. From it appeared a venomous purple whip like Sesshomaru's. Miroku stepped fully in front of Sango.

"You'll have to get past me first." Miroku spat. The demon grinned.

"Honestly. Do you believe you have a chance against I? I have trained long and hard and do not wish to waist me time with you. Tell me where Inuyasha and the pups are or I will have to make your deaths quick. Although that really is a shame. I wanted to make them long and painful. Pity."

**Meanwhile**

He walked steadily through the lands. A girl at his side. Her name Rin. His Sesshomaru. Jaken - the imp - trailed behind. The little imp stumbled from time to time as he was quite slow.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back at his followers. He really didn't care. If they followed they followed. If by chance they decided they didn't want to follow and left, they left. He would however save them from death by a demon.

He cared for them both to a point he would never admit and he didn't like the fact that he cared about them at all. It posed as a weakness, but there was no sense as going back on his feelings now. He would simply try to not let them go any farther.

Sesshomaru stopped walked and lightly sniffed the air to make sure his senses weren't fooling him. He smelt Inuyasha, not just him. He smelt his brothers human mate and pups, but there was something strange. Not only were the scents to light he could _barely_ smell it, but the human wench smelt slightly different. _'So she is bearing another of Inuyasha's whelps. He can't seem to keep his hands off her, huh?'_ He thought. He after all had chosen a while back to make sure no harm came to Kagome and Inuyasha's kin, because they were the few remaining dog demons and they were the only hope for the clan to survive. He decided he better make sure she was truly with child so Sesshomaru could make sure Dayu didn't come around.

Of course you would never expect Sesshomaru to care about his half brother or his half brother's pups and mate. It's not so much that he cared for them, it's that it was his duty as a leader. So he did it no matter how much he hated it.

Sesshomaru had known of Dayu for a long time and had heard of Dayu's plans. He wanted to kill Inuyasha's pups, because they were hanyou. Sesshomaru cared not of the actions of Dayu, though this disturbed the peace and annoyed Sesshomaru. Even he wasn't cruel enough to go around and kill innocent children, because he didn't like what they were. After all he never killed Inuyasha when he was a child. Sesshomaru also had more honor than to kill a child who had no form of defense for themselves.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questions, looking at Sesshomaru's unusual expression - for him that it. He had mixed expressions, instead of his one cold stare. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and his face became the same cold stare.

"What is it Rin?" He asked.

"Where are we going to go.. now that Naraku is dead and you don't have much to attend to?"

"Rin..." Sesshomaru moved his stare to the forest he smelt Inuyasha's faint odor. Sesshomaru of course couldn't tell Rin what he was really going to do, which was simple. He was searching for a respectable mate. He didn't need someone to care for it was just that mating season had come and Sesshomaru wanted to finally have a mate, because he was starting to feel envious of his brother. Of course Sesshomaru hadn't admitted that to even himself and he never would. Sesshomaru ignored Rin's question for now. "Come." He lead them away. He would come back and find them later. He could sense the barrier surrounding their home and he could lightly see the blue. He would just have to wait until they left for whatever reason.

**Meanwhile (A little earlier)**

Kagome walked through the small hut. It was a beautiful day and she really wanted to go out. It was also extremely hot for a spring day and she wanted to go to a nearby stream and go for a swim to cool herself.

She walked over and into the twins room. They were sitting on the floor playing with blocks Kagome had bought from her time when she went to the mall. They looked so adorable with their little haori's and dog ears. Just like mini Inuyasha's. She smiled and brought her hand down to her stomach. _'Hmm... I wonder... will you be a boy or a girl? What will you like? What will we name you?'_ There was a million more questions she could ask, but they would come to pass in do time, for now she still had time to relax.

With the thought of relaxation Kagome immediately thought of swimming in a stream happily, carefree. She would just have to ask Inuyasha to take her and the twins away from here and get them to a spring. After all she didn't want to walk through those woods, even if no demons could enter.

She was still standing at the doorway and staring blankly at the two pups. She looked and noticed Uchuu put his block down and turn to her. Uchuu looked more like Inuyasha in his human state, actually he looked _exactly_ like Inuyasha in his human state, that is with the exception of the gray ears, amber eyes, green haori, claws, fangs, and being a lot smaller. Umi on the other hand looked like a sharp mix of Inuyasha as a hanyou and Kagome normal. Uchuu was definitely more innocent, yet he was way more hyper. Umi was innocent, but she was also a little more like Inuyasha when it came to personality. They were both extremely curious that was for sure and when the blinked their eyes in confusion Kagome wanted to grab them and hug them for their cuteness, but she could always restrain herself.

When Uchuu looked at her she wondered what it was. There was a small, surprising pleading in his eyes. He reached his hands out to her and kept opening and closing his fist as if he was trying to grab her.

"Ma... m.." He was obviously trying to say something, but he was still to young to talk. Kagome walked over to him. That look and gesture meant he wanted to be held and would most likely fall asleep in Kagome's arms.

She picked him up and held him like a baby. (A/N: Dah.) He snuggled against her. His long hair slightly got in his face. (A/N: The twins hair length is about a little more than half way down their backs, like Inuyasha's.) When he closed his eyes and fell asleep Kagome could only stare for a moment. He looked completely peaceful and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed. He looked like he had never experiences pain and could live carefree forever. Kagome frowned. It saddened her to know this wouldn't always be his sleeping expression. Eventually he would probably sleep like Inuyasha and always be alert. She looked over at Umi. It was the same with Umi. She would also eventually not sleep so peacefully. That was the fate of people who lived in this era. She wished they could always be peaceful, happy, and unharmed.

Kagome was however glad that some nights they would sleep peacefully, like Inuyasha. He got a peaceful sleep here and there and it was always nice to see.

Kagome reached her hand down and rubbed the hair from Uchuu's face. His ear tweaked. She began to rub it.

"Hey, wench. No favorites." Kagome gasped at the sudden noise and looked over to see Inuyasha leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Favorites?" Kagome asked.

"If you rubbed Uchuu's ears and hold Uchuu you have to do the same for Umi and me." He said with a pout. Kagome giggled at the fact he had included himself in it.

"Inuyasha." She smiled. "I'm not playing favorites. Uchuu just wanted to be held and I rub your ears enough. Umi is playing still." Kagome said and he and Inuyasha both looked down at Umi who was building blocks. She had stacked three blocks on one another and had a gleam of accomplishment in her eyes. She looked up at her parents and smiled very brightly. She had gotten her smile from Kagome.

She began to pound her hands on the floor as she giggled happily. She than took her hands and swatted the blocks and the small three block tower broke. She only continued to laugh.

"Hey Inuyasha look at that?"

"Huh?"

"She's got your destructive thrive." Kagome giggled Inuyasha glared, but felt proud. "Oh, Inuyasha I forgot to ask.. can we go to a stream nearby later. Please. It's really hot and I'm not just going to sit here all day."

"Why a stream?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I want to go swimming."

"Feh, that's stupid there's a hot spring outside."

"In cold water.." Kagome said giving him a small glower for being so dense. He looked at her and blinked in confusion for a second before getting it. She smiled. The twins definitely got that blink from Inuyasha. "Well can you take me and the twins?"

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed and looked at Umi on the floor. She realized her mothers hands were full so gave her father a expectant glance. He looked at her incredulously for a moment and than smiled a little. He walked over and picked her up and held her the same way Kagome was holding Uchuu. He noticed Kagome giving him a happy smile.

"So when should we go?"

"When you want."

"How about after they take a nap." Kagome gestured to the now also sleeping Umi.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken at the castle. He needed this time for himself. For a mate and to see Inuyasha and Kagome.

He floated through the land on Aun. (A/N: You know that demon thing with two heads.) He overlooked each place in deep thought. He wondered where he could possibly find a mate and one worthy of him. (cough.. conceded... cough.)

Inuyasha's scent wasn't to far and the scent of his mate and pups were also nearby. He could sense something coming off of Inuyasha that flowed for miles around, pure protectiveness. In every move the hanyou was making he was warning other demon to stay away. Most demon were smart enough to know that a dog-demon, hanyou or not would do anything to protect their mate and pups, however others weren't so fortunate.

**Meanwhile**

Sango and Miroku stood side by side and Dayu grinned devilishly at them. Why should he waist his time and kill them quickly when he could take pleasure in killing them slowly? He growled a little and decided on a plan. He wouldn't kill them now. He would take the monk from the slayer and lour the others to him... than he could get the pups and take pleasure in making all of their deaths slow.

**Well... what'd you think? Chapter 6 coming right up!**


	6. Stolen Monk

**Hey so I have ANOTHER PRESENT for you all.**

**I am reposting 'Everlastingly Bonded By Love'!**

**Chapter 6: Stolen Monk**

Inuyasha jumped over the woods and through the barrier with his mate and pups in his hand. They had had their nap and an early lunch. Usually Inuyasha didn't mind carrying them all, but Kagome had to bring a bunch of stuff in her big bag.

Inuyasha sniffed out a clean stream pretty close by and headed straight for it. He came to a stop. It was a normal stream with a village about one mile from it. It was clean and Kagome was impatient.

He let them off his back and the backpack dropped with a thud. He crossed his arms and had to admit it was very hot out and his haori wasn't helping. He mad a low growling in annoyance. He looked over at Kagome she was in a two piece, with bathing suit, whith a some peach designs. She was leaning over and making sure the twins were fine. They were in little baby suits. Kagome's hair was up in a slightly messy ponytail.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw him looking her way.

"Well are you coming in?" She asked.

"Feh, no." He said simply and walked under a nearby try for shade and removed his red haori to cool himself off. He watched Kagome get in and bring the twins in with her to a low part so they could stand. They splashed around a little and Kagome just cooled herself up by moving into deeper water.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to sleep as the heat flooded over his form.

Suddenly there was a crying. Inuyasha opened one eye lazily and looked at Umi crying. Kagome swan over to them wondering what was wrong and saw nothing. She picked up Umi and rocked her a little to sooth her tears. Uchuu looked and started crying himself.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What?" He opened both eyes.

"Help." She ordered. Inuyasha huffed and got up and grabbed Uchuu from the water and held him with one arms as he let the other hang down. Uchuu cried into his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha sniffed Uchuu. He smelt blood. He pulled away and looked at Uchuu's arm and saw claw marks, they were small. "Kagome look." Inuyasha showed her and she gasped. She looked at Umi and noticed she had claw marks on her wrist.

"You think they hit each other?" Kagome asked sadly. Inuyasha looked at her frown.

"Don't worry about it. They were probably just playing. It's not that big of a deal." Inuyasha said as he subconsciously began rubbing Uchuu's back. He looked down at Uchuu a moment later and saw him sleeping cozily against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Ahh.." He said a little nervously. He heard a giggle come from his mate and looked over at her.

"You two look so cute like that." She said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha responded angrily. Uchuu moved on his shoulder a little and tried to move his ears from his fathers loud tone. "Hmm?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelt someone familiar coming their way.

He looked over to the trees and saw Sesshomaru come out with a stern look on his face.

Sesshomaru noticed the small little family and once again had a small feeling of envy towards his brother. He took a good sniff of the air to confirm his suspicions.

"You just can't keep your hands off her, brother." Sesshomaru commented, causing a blush to form on Kagome and Inuyasha's faces.

"W... what are you talking about!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"She's going to have another pup so soon. You should you more precaution on timing brother. You - after all - know all the possible times when she is ready to bare pups. When she is in heat." Sesshomaru stood tall and his comment was cold as always. Inuyasha gave him a glare.

"I wasn't paying attention." He mumbled like a small child who just got in trouble and was trying to make an excuse. He looked down at his son and Uchuu stirred. His ears and nose twitched before his eyes opened slowly. He looked over to his uncle and smiled. "Hey who are you criticizing anyway? At least I have someone to bare my pups!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smacked the back of his head.

"Owe." He rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"That was mean." She hissed. He grunted in reply.

"He started it." Inuyasha would have crossed his arms if he had not been holding Uchuu.

"I will take a mate of my own soon enough brother." Sesshomaru stated, causing Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes to widen in surprise. "For now, I will help protect yours. Dayu is nearby, so I warn you now keep your mate and pups safe."

"I don't need your help protecting them."

"I am not asking if you need it. I do it because it is my duty." He turned around and sauntered away.

Inuyasha watched him go, but noticed Sesshomaru's scent just beyond the trees. He was just standing there, as if he was waiting for something.

"Kagome, I'll be right there." Without another word Inuyasha jumped off to where Sesshomaru stood and waited. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I didn't wish to worry your mate. Last time I got a sniff of Dayu he was on his way to that village near your forest. I assume he's going to attack your friends." This time when Sesshomaru left he kept going. Inuyasha looked after him. _'Oh, no. Sango and Miroku won't be able to fight Dayu.'_ Inuyasha thought worriedly. _'Damn it! Kagome can't know about this. I'll have to leave tonight and hopefully be back by morning.'_ He walked off back to Kagome and their twins.

**Meanwhile**

Dayu stood in front of Miroku and Sango. _'Now, how should I go about this?'_ Dayu wondered. He looked back and forth from Miroku to Sango. _'I can not waist time here.'_ He used his poisonous whip and wrapped it around the monks waist. Miroku howled in pain.

"Miroku!" Sango went to grab towards him, but Miroku was pulled into the air by the whip.

"Huh? What's going on?" Shippo walked out and rubbed his tired eyes. When they fully opened they immediately widened. "Miroku, Sango!" Shippo ran to Sango's side and looked up and Miroku and than Dayu. "Fox fire!" Shippo yelled as he threw it at the whip. It was to weak to have any effect on me.

"Fool, your mere attacks can not harm me." Dayu glowered at Shippo. The poor kit scrambled behind Sango in fear.

"Sango!" Miroku called. "Run, get out of here!" he called.

"I won't leave you!" Sango said as tears started to fill her eyes. She cursed her emotions and ran forward to try and grab Miroku, but fell on her bottom when Miroku was pulled farther away with a sudden jerk.

"If you want the monk back you will have to have Inuyasha come for him. He will know where to find me." Dayu said and disappeared with Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she tried to chase the shadow, but it was to no avail. "Miroku.. no.." She collapsed to the ground in tears. "How am I supposed to find the others?" She cried. Inuyasha and Kagome never told her exactly where they lived. She couldn't just wait until next time they visited!

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha lay on the bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the cealing. Kagome and the pups were already asleep. Now was his chance to leave. The only thing was he was worried he wouldn't make it back by morning and would worry Kagome more than telling her would. She didn't deserve anymore stress and at this rate might not even be able to handle it.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over and out of the bed he went and walked over to Kagome's side and placed a hand to the bed to the left and put the other one on her right cheek. he gently used a claw to streak her soft skin.

"Kagome, I love you." he kissed her forehead lightly. _'I'm sorry I have to leave like this, but I'll come back soon. I promise. Just please don't worry.'_ He directed his thoughts to his beloved Kagome. She stirred slightly as if understanding. Inuyasha smiled and pulled away and grabbed his sword and haori top from the side of the bed.

After putting on his haori he went to Umi and Uchuu's room. He looked down into the crib of the two sleeping pups. He smiled again. He was very proud of them. They were to strong, good looking pups. Any parent would be proud.

He frowned after a moment. He was sorry that they had to be hanyou's though. If they were human or demon they'd be better off in life. Than Dayu wouldn't be after them and humans and demons wouldn't criticize them. he was pretty confident fewer humans would criticize them than the amount he was criticized by. That would be because Kagome was their mother and he was their father. Kagome and Inuyasha both protected and saved many humans on their journeys and probably already had legends going about their heroic acts, so their kids might even end up getting praised for their parents good deeds.

"Goodbye you guys." Inuyasha said pushing their hair from their faces. "Take care of mommy while I'm gone." With that he left and headed to Kaede's village.

He got there in no time and went straight for Sango and Miroku's. When he got there he was overcome with the smell of salty tears.

He entered the hut and saw Shippo and Kirara trying to calm down a hysterical Sango.

"Sango?" Inuyasha questioned. Sango's head shot up and she frantically wiped her tears.

"You're hear! Thank god." She stood up and walked over to him. "Please you have to go..."

"Go where?"

"Let me finish. You have to go and save Miroku. Dayu took him and said you would know where to find him. Your the only one who can go and save him, so please hurry." She practically pushed him out the door.

"Hold on! I have to get back to Kagome and my pups. I can't just go and play hero all the time."

"But you have to!" Sango's mood changed to angry. "You can't just leave him. Go!"

"Alright, I'll go, but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Don't tell Kagome what's going on. If she comes and asks do not, under and circum stance tell her Dayu took Miroku. She's under enough stress as it is."

"Inuyasha, she can handle some stress. She'll be worried like crazy if she doesn't know where you are."

"No, she can't handle it. She's under enough as it is. She's pregnant again, okay. So keep it to yourself and if she wants to know tell her I will be back soon."

"What did you say?" Sango's eyes were wide.

"What?" He didn't like that look.

"Kagome's pregnant _again_." She began to glare. "You idiot!" She smacked his arm hard and he rubbed it. "Poor Kagome.. how could you do this to her. She has enough to worry about. You should have paid more attention to your timing." She hit him again.

"Will you stop that? She's fine alright. Just don't tell her." he said and left. Now he had to know where Dayu took Miroku. How the hell did Dayu expect Inuyasha to know where he took Miroku.

Than it hit Inuyasha. Of course. How couldn't he have thought of it earlier. _'But that's take me a couple days to get to. I can't stay away from Kagome that long. She'll kill me.'_ He frowned, but there was no choice. He continued on his way to where Dayu would be.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes and had a cold feeling run down he spine. She looked around and realized where the feeling came from. Inuyasha was no where around.

**Next is chapter 7. Review if you wish.**


	7. Constant Worry

**SO NOW I KNOW YOU ALL ARE WONDERING: _'This author just made my year. What can I do for her in return for her kindness?'_ **

**Here's your gift to me: Go to FictionPress(DOT)Com and search penname JLV. Click on it and scroll down. Read the first chapter to 'Armin' and review for it. Please! Please! If you like chapter one please feel free to read chapter two. And that is what you can do for me...**

**Chapter 7: Constant Worry**

Kagome quickly jumped out of bed. It wasn't like at all like Inuyasha to not be there when she awoke. He was usually up before her, but he liked staying there and watching her sleep for some reason.

Kagome walked out of the room and looked around the hut and found Inuyasha no where. She looked into the twins room and noticed the two still sleeping cuddled together.

"Where could he be?" Kagome wondered. Had he gone out to battle demons extra early this morning? Was he hurt? Kagome knew no answers to these constant questions and couldn't help but feel everlasting worry. _'Why would he just leave without telling me? He always tell me. He always make sure I don't worry.'_ She looked down at the twins and than her stomach and a pound of worry immediately dawned on her. _'He didn't lie... did he? Did he leave for good?'_ She shook her head and hoped to the gods that wasn't the case. She hoped he only went out to hunt for an early breakfast of answered natures call.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would let him trying to get to his destination. I was already morning and he imagined Kagome was up already and worried sick about him.

He cursed himself for not at least telling her he would be back soon to her face. She was probably more stressed now than ever and Inuyasha hadn't realized until a short time ago he had been the one adding the constant stress.

He hoped he could get this over with soon. Once he found the monk he'd kill Dayu and it would be that simple end of story. He hoped.

He began to worry about Kagome's and the pup's safety. he hoped the barrier would protect them from any demons that wanted to snack on hanyou. He also prayed Kagome wouldn't take the twins and leave their home in search of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew Kagome didn't like to stay caged and would soon go out in search of him, unless he got back. He was trying to make the few day trip a mere day trip and in doing so was wearing himself out. He hadn't stopped running all night and wasn't even half way there yet.

The place seemed farther than it used to and it was really irritating Inuyasha. _'If anything happens to Kagome and the pups while I'm away I'm going to go to hell and kill Dayu again after I kill him for doing this in the first place.'_ He didn't really understand what he was thinking, but it cooled his anger slightly. _'Dayu, that jackass! He had to pick now of all times, while Kagome's bearing another pup and Sango's is almost ready to be born.' _Inuyasha's anger allowed him to quicken his pace and he headed off to where Dayu would be located.

Dayu was in the mountains of the western lands. The lands belonged to Sesshomaru, but dog demons were welcome whenever they please as long as they caused no burden in the lands. Dayu had fortunately - for him - not caused any problems in the western lands, but decided to cause them outside of the western lands.

It wouldn't be hard for Inuyasha for find which parts of the large mountain area Dayu would be located and have the monk held captive, because both Dayu's and Miroku's scent would emit from the spot. As of Miroku, Inuyasha wasn't really worried about the monk. Miroku knew how to take care of himself. Wind tunnel or no wind tunnel. He still had sutra's, a staff, and some intense training.

**Meanwhile**

Dayu tossed the monk against the wall of his cavern in the mountains. Miroku made a small grunt of pain and just sat up. They had traveled at an intense speed and his head was throbbing.

"What do you intend to do to me?" Miroku asked.

"I will kill you, of course. As well as your woman and the half breed, along with his family." Dayu said.

"You won't defeat Inuyasha." Miroku said angrily. He hated the idea that Dayu could be so evil to kill too innocent children like Umi and Uchuu. Umi and Uchuu were definitely to special children. They had the qualities of both of their parents and even with the short time Miroku had spent near them, he had already grown fond of them.

Dayu began to walk around the cavern and stopped at the entrance. Miroku couldn't see who was in front of Dayu, but new someone was there. He could hear the voice and see an extra shadow. He listened hard to get the just of the conversation.

"I want you to go and find the monks woman and see if the others are there yet. If so. Attack, but do not kill bring them here."

"Sure thing." Came the male voice. "See ya." The shadow disappeared and Miroku was mad he couldn't hear the beginning, but he knew what Dayu was planning and of course didn't like it.

The monk looked around. He could try and escape, but this Dayu seemed strong, especially since he was Inuyasha's uncle. Miroku was also already in pain from the poisonous whip Dayu had encircled his gut with to carry him there.

Miroku was glad that Dayu hadn't left yet, because if Dayu was ordering that demon or person around, the demon or person probably wasn't as strong as Dayu and Miroku was confident Inuyasha and the others could deal with that for now.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome paced in the hut. She had looked all over inside the barrier for her mate and even checked outside, but not for long since she had to make sure the twins were alright every little while. She was growing extremely impatient now and didn't know how much longer she could wait. _'He wasn't outside the barrier fight a demon, he isn't anywhere around here. So where could he be?'_ Kagome wondered. She hated this constant feeling of worry. It pissed her off. She made a low growling sound. _'I'm going to sit him next time I see him.'_ She thought fiercely. Then she heard the familiar sound of cries and whimpers. She sighed.

She ran into the twins room and noticed them sitting there just crying. She looked down and wondered what was wrong with them.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked. They only continued to whimper and kick a little. She felt the familiar kick in her guy and grasped her belly. _'That's babies kicking? So soon? That's right. My babies have a knack for kicking when Inuyasha isn't around.'_ She thought and looked at the twins again. _'Do they sense Inuyasha absence? Is that why they're crying?'_ she wondered and picked them up slowly and rocked them back and forth in her arms.

The twins leaned into the comfort of their mothers hold. He smell was as warming as any mothers and it comforted them. Their cries became quiet snivels.

"Don't worry guys. Daddy will come back soon and safe." _'I hope.'_ She cradled the children until they fell asleep. She looked down at their sleeping faces and was instantly reminded of Inuyasha. With their little ears and cute noses they resembled their father a lot.

**The next day**

Kagome sat down depressed and felt very lonely. Inuyasha was yet to return and she wasn't feeling good. She had just had her 'morning sickness' and had no mate to comfort her. Umi and Uchuu were playing with stuffed animals and stuff, occasionally crying for Inuyasha.

Kagome was worried out of her mind. Something was definitely wrong for him not to return yet. She knew he wasn't dead and for that she was grateful. If he was dead Kagome would die a long with him. If he wasn't dead yet and she didn't have a bad feeling like he was hurt, than what? Where was he? What was he doing? _'Did he really.. leave me than?'_ She asked herself.

"No, he wouldn't..." That's what she told herself, but she didn't really believe it. "Maybe he's helping Sango and Miroku out!" she suddenly felt happier. "No.. he'd be back by now." She felt down again. _'I should at least check to see if he stopped by. I can't just stay here and do nothing, but worry.' _

**Meanwhile**

"I can't handle waiting here anymore." Sango finished her pacing and stood tall. She was a little slumped as her stomach pulled her down a little. _'I can't sit here and do nothing and I can't expect Inuyasha to do all the work. Maybe he's still with Kagome and didn't leave yet. I'll go and find out. All I have to do is circle the area they should be around.' _Sango thought to herself. "Shippo!"

"Yea." Shippo replied coming in from outside on the porch.

"Would you mind staying here? I'm going out to find Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye Sango." Shippo waved.

"Kirara!" Sango called and her and Kirara headed to where Inuyasha and Kagome could be found near.

Once Sango got to the spot she was surprised to see Kagome there. She had the twins and was headed toward Kaede's village.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. Kagome looked up at the pregnant demon slayer.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned as Sango landed with Kirara.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Sango asked. Kagome frowned.

"I was headed to see you and Miroku. Inuyasha left sometime the night before last and I can't find him anywhere. He hasn't come back. Have you seen him?" At the mention of Miroku's name Sango frowned slightly. She also had no idea what story she was going to give her 'sister'. She had told Inuyasha she wouldn't give Kagome the truth, but she hated lying.

"Kagome. Inuyasha is fine. He's out doing a favor for Miroku. It might take a while." Sango lied.

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"Um.. I can't say." Sango frowned and so did Kagome. Kagome didn't push for anymore answers. Sango hadn't told Kagome anything she really needed knowing, because Kagome could easily tell Sango was lying. There was no help there and if Sango didn't want to tell Kagome anything more, Kagome didn't really mind. It wasn't Sango's responsibility.

"So Kagome." Sango now smiled brightly. "Your pregnant again, huh?" Kagome was a little taken a back.

"Oh, yeah.." She blushed a little.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Kagome looked at her friend and realized something. "Sango what were you doing coming out here?"

"I was.." She had no response for this and therefore had to lie again. "I was getting tired off sitting around, so I decided to take Kirara and go site seeing. I'm going to go back in a little while. I think me and Kirara have heard.. I mean seen enough for one day. You should be going back to.. wherever it is you live and keep yourself safe. Inuyasha will be back before you know it, but it's dangerous just staying around here."

"I know.. I'm just worried."

"Don't be worried. Inuyasha can handle himself." Sango placed a hand on her friends shoulder and Kagome looked down again. _'That's right. He can take care of himself, but that doesn't stop him from leaving me.'_ She felt tears sting her eyes, but didn't allow them to fall and didn't allow Sango to know how much she was truly hurting. "Hey are you going to be alright?" Sango noticed her best friends sorrow. Kagome looked up with a half smile.

"I'm going to be fine. If you see Inuyasha please tell him to come back."

"I will I promise." Sango replied. Kagome nodded and thanks.

"Are you Inuyasha's mate?" Came a male voice. Kagome turned at the person who could only be speaking to her and gasped.

**Well there's a cliff hanger for you. Read 'Everlastingly Bonded By Love' if you have not already.**


	8. The Demon Who Let Them Go

**I just want to note that the character who asked Kagome if she was Inuyasha's mate and who takes place in this chapter some(Zane) is not a character created by me. The character was created by a friend of mine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 8: The Demon Who Let Them Go**

The person who stood before Kagome wasn't a man like one you would usually spot in the feudal era. The man seemed much _too_ modern! She wondered what such a man could possibly want with her.

He had long, blonde hair that draped down his back and hazel eyes. He had three purple stripes across each cheek. He had brown ears with strange blue tips. That wasn't the strangest thing about this demon thought. He wore a long black overcoat, a red t-shirt, and what looked like expensive _modern _jeans. He had small, yet sharp fangs and claws which looked long and powerful. He was tall and scrawny with a pearl necklace tightly laced around his neck. The demon had a demon slayers mask around his neck, which he could use to mask his face at any time.

What made Kagome really freaked out was his clothing. She couldn't possibly imagine where he had gotten such items. She really didn't like the look in the demons eyes as he stared holes through her searching for an answer.

"What's it to you?" She asked Inuyasha trademark question when someone wanted to know who he was.

"I am not here for games. Are you Inuyasha's mate and are those his pups?"

"Stay away from Kagome!" Sango yelled and stood protectively in front of her friend.

"Sango, stand down." Kagome whispered. "Neither of us are in any condition to fight. We need to get out of here." Sango turned and looked at Kagome's face, only to see an extremely serious expression. Sango nodded.

"I am impatient waiting. Answer my question!" The demon growled.

"How are we going to get away?" Sango asked. "If the demon is looking for us than Kirara might not be able to out run him and we can't run forever anyway."

"We have to find a way. We have to try." Kagome said. She was also in no mood to battle. She was confused and depressed and felt really lonely. If it weren't for the twins she would be lonely. She was grateful she at least had them. "If we can get to where me, Inuyasha, and the twins live we can go behind the barrier. The demon won't be able to get to us from there."

"But Kagome.. aren't you going to keep that place a secret?"

"You'd find out eventually.. Inuyasha won't be mad."

"Yes, Kagome, he will be." Sango said. "He'll find out we were running from a demon and be mad that you endangered yourself."

"I don't care if he's mad anyway." Kagome snapped. Sango was a little taken aback. "I don't care. He's the one who left without any word." Kagome made a frustrated noise that sounded suspiciously like she was trying to hold in her tears.

Sango flinched. She was sad that Kagome had to feel so lonely and not know what was going on. She was sad that Kagome was mad at Inuyasha when he merely went to save Miroku. Sango couldn't help, but to blame herself. She blamed Inuyasha's absence on herself. She believed she should have just asked Inuyasha about Miroku and went on her own.

"Kagome. I told you already. Inuyasha went to do a favor for me and Miroku and..."

"Sango, stop." Kagome said. "I doesn't matter what he did. It doesn't matter if he went to go and save Miroku if he some how got captured. He should have told me. I'm his mate. He should _always_ tell me."

"Are you two done?" Came the male voice again. Kagome and Sango looked towards the demon. "I am sick of waiting." Suddenly a giant demon appeared from behind him. It looked like a giant ogre. "Take them, be not merciful." He ordered the demon.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked now that a new threat loomed overhead. She was holding the twins and couldn't really fight and Sango had only her backup weapons. Sango couldn't really fight if she tried. Kirara was really the only hope, but Kirara usually couldn't deal with bigger than average threats on her own.

"Running would be futile." The demon said. The ogre went closer to Kagome and Sango and the two woman back up in fear.

"Sango!" Kagome turned to her friend. "I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Take them." Kagome handed Sango the twins and Sango gave a questioning glance in return. "Please do this for me. Take them on Kirara and get away from here."

"What about you?"

"I can't get away on my own. I'll be a diversion for now... please." Sango hated the idea of leaving Kagome behind, but was there really any other choice and could anyone possibly dream of denying a plead from the young miko.

"Kagome please don't..."

"I am asking you as a friend and as a sister. Protect them... protect yourself." Kagome begged. Sango found herself nodding. "Thank you so much." Kagome said through a tear filled expression. Sango too was ready to cry. The twins were confused.

Sango got on Kirara holding the twins tight and Kirara flew into the air.

"I told you there was no escape!" The demon said angrily. The ogre began charging towards Kagome. Kagome quickly ran to the right, trying to divert the ogre's direction.

She kept running and found herself come face to face with the demon. She was freaked out by his fast movements. He had been all the way on the other side of the clearing a moment ago.

"Do not try and run. There is no use. Your pups and the slayer has gotten away, but you are the most important part of the package."

"What?" Kagome jumped back wondering what was going on.

"Dayu wants you more than any of them, because he wants to watch that half breed Inuyasha suffer."

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Like I would no. Not even Dayu has any idea of his where abouts. Looks like he left you to rot." The demon smirked.

"Who are you anyway!" Kagome asked stepping farther back.

"That is none of your concern." He grabbed Kagome's arm. She gasped in pain.

"Let go." She bit down on him and he quickly pulled away.

"Bitch!" He yelled in fury. He smacked Kagome across the face and she fell to the ground with a thud and glared up at him. "Get up! I'm taking you to Dayu."

"NO!" Kagome screamed. She got up and began to run away. Her breathing became a little more ragged and she was easily fatigued. She tripped over a rock and panted for air. She looked back and noticed the demon coming closer. When she looked ahead she almost had a heart attack when she saw the giant ogre right before her. She jumped up and didn't know which was to turn. _'Inuyasha!' _Kagome's head screamed. She wanted him so bad and wanted to feel his constant warmth and protection, but he was no where around. There was no chance for her.

Kagome suddenly felt the ogre's large hand grip her waist and lift her from the ground. It squeezed her slightly. She was grateful that it didn't hurt to bad. She felt a kid in her stomach as her child also wished to be saved. _'No... the baby...'_ She became very frightened that all this hardship could harm the child. She was sure if it weren't for the child's demon blood it would already be gone.

"Take her life ogre." said the demon. "Dayu wants her dead or alive and I wont allow her to waist anymore of my time." Kagome gasped. She thought they'd at least take her alive. That way she could compose an escape plan. She got no such luck. She couldn't allow this to happen. She couldn't let them kill her. If she died so did her baby, so did Inuyasha, and that left Umi and Uchuu orphans.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she suddenly saw the ogre lift a giant fist and prepare to smash it into her face. She squirmed and began to tear.

"No.." Was all she could muster. More salty tears fell. The ogre smirked. The smirk was so evil. So annoying. Kagome looked deep into the ogre's eyes and saw utter joy. He was overjoyed he could take her life, the life of her child, and the life of her mate all at once. The evil in his gaze enraged Kagome to no end. She felt something in her spike.

The demons fist came slamming down to Kagome's face, but it never made it.

The ogre shouted in pain as dropped Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground with a thud and stared up at the ogre as a blue light encircled him and he turned to ash. She had done it. (A/N: I told you guys Kagome had a little training in the prequel.) She had done what she had feared doing for so long. Kaede had taught her the move. Kaede herself couldn't congregate enough power to do it. It was a fatal move to both opponents. Kagome was glad that it hadn't killed her like it could have. She felt a great deal weaker though and everything seemed blurry. Using the attack was a last resort, which was because it was the most dangerous. Kagome was also grateful the attack - although harmed her - had no effect in the child she carried.

"You bitch!" screamed the demon as he approached Kagome. "How dare you kill the ogre. He was merely obeying orders. You will pay for harming him." Kagome looked up at the demon in a blur of vision. She saw a small amount of hurt in his eyes. This demon couldn't be all bad if he had a heart that could hurt.

The demon grabbed Kagome by the neck and lifted her from the ground. Kagome winced in pain and protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach. For some reason the demon seemed interested in this gesture. He got a little closer to Kagome and sniffed her. _'She's... she's having a pup.'_ The demon thought in surprise. He dropped Kagome and noticed confusion in her glance.

Kagome wondered why he had suddenly dropped her. She figured when he sniffed her he must have found out she was with child, but than why did he drop her?

"Get back to your home. If anyone ask I was never here." The demon left and Kagome was shocked and could only wonder what was going on. _'He let me go when he found out I was pregnant.. but why?'_ She wondered. She than thought back and recalled telling Sango to take the twins and leave. She recalled that the demon took no mind to the fact Sango was leaving. He seemed a bit pleased. It was as though this demon didn't want to hurt her children... or maybe he just didn't want to hurt children. _'I don't understand.'_ Was all Kagome had left to think before blackness consumed her.

**Hope you liked it!**


	9. Inuyasha’s Return

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

**Chapter 9: Inuyasha's Return**

Sango was almost near Kaede's village. She held the twins as they cried for their parents.

Sango recalled Kagome telling her it was their instincts to cry while their parents were away from them at such a young age.

Sango tried to calm down the young 'pups.' It was no use. She felt horrible for leaving Kagome. _'I can't do this. I have to go and help her.' _Sango thought. _'I at least have to have Kirara go and help her. She can't just be all alone.' _Kirara landed in front of Miroku's and Sango's hut.

Sango got off holding the crying children, which were conceived by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kirara, please go back and make sure Kagome is safe." Sango pleaded. Kirara nodded and flew off. "Come back safe Kirara!" Sango walked in the hut. Shippo was sprawled out sleeping. He immediately awoke when he heard crying.

"What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

**Meanwhile**

Kirara landed near the unconscious Kagome. She meowed trying to wake the woman.

Kagome didn't stir, so Kirara approached and sniffed the girl to make sure she was alive. She was glad to see Kagome was indeed living.

Kirara used her paw to move Kagome a little. Kagome stirred this time and opened her eyes.

"Kirara?" Kagome managed to say. "What are you doing here?" She sat up. Kirara only stared. "Can you take me to where Sango and the twins are?" Kirara nodded. Kagome weakly stood and got on the demon feline. "Ready." She said and Kirara took off into the skies.

**Meanwhile**

Miroku sat depressed. He hoped Sango wasn't to worried and stressing herself.

With only a few months left before she gave birth, times were crucial. _'Inuyasha better get here soon.'_ Miroku thought. _'I hope Sango isn't to worried.'_

Dayu walked past him to the entrance and stopped in front of the shadowed figure from earlier. Miroku didn't see Sango or Kagome with him and sighed in relief.

"Where are they?" Dayu asked.

"I didn't take them." The shadowed figure spoke.

"Yet you encountered them?" Dayu commented.

"No. They weren't in the village."

"Do you think they have already come in search of the monk?"

"It's possible."

"We will be ready for them."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha wanted to turn around so badly. He had sensed he beloved mates pain and wished he could go back and save her, but he only had a short time left and turning around now would stop nothing.

He knew she was alive and for now that was enough.. right? No, it wasn't. It would never be enough until he was back and she was in his arms, completely unharmed. She'll stay within the barrier, right? _'Hopefully. Be safe.. my Kagome'_

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was very weak. She had used up a lot of her miko energy and the attack could be fatal to her, but at that time there was no other choice. She hoped the twins were safe, as well as Sango and the baby which was growing within the depths of her womb.

The baby caused her to think of her one and only Inuyasha. _'Has he truly left me? He... really doesn't...' _A tear dropped from her eye. _'He really doesn't want another child... he lied to me.'_ She looked down at her hands and than looked down at the ground as she flew atop Kirara. She thought about jumping for a moment. She could jump and just relieve herself from the pain. She seriously considered it. She then felt a kick in her gut and a flash of the twins went through her mind. _'This is no time to think crazy things. They need me. I won't abandon them like he abandoned me...'_ She thought. She sighed in sorrow. They came to Miroku and Sango's hut a moment later and Kirara landed.

Sango rushed out and was relieved to see her friend still living, but she looked pretty beat up and out of energy.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome off of Kirara.

"He let me go... when he found out I was pregnant, for some reason he just left and told me not to tell anyone we ever encountered him." Kagome replied. Sango was shocked. "Where are Umi and Uchuu?" She could here their crying.

"They haven't stopped crying since we left you there. They are in the hut." Kagome walked right past Sango and into the hut. She two twins were crying, but as soon as they saw Kagome they stopped and held out their hands. Kagome ran up to them and cried as she hugged them.

"My babies.." She said as she picked them up and held them close. _'Our... babies...'_ The children only caused her to think about Inuyasha more. It hurt just to think about him. Thinking of him usually caused her peace and happiness, but now it only hurt. The thought of him lying and leaving her hurt terribly.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled excitedly. Kagome put the twins down and Shippo jumped into her arms and cried in happiness. "Shippo..." Kagome said happily. She could always count on the kitsune. He was always there to wait for her and be there for her. "I missed you." She loved Shippo like a little brother, or a son. Either one worked. The little kit's tail wagged happily as he hugged Kagome.

"I missed you too." He said and looked up at her with a smile. Kagome kissed his forehead.

"I have to leave Shippo. Please be good and I will come and visit as soon as I can." Shippo nodded. "Thank you." Kagome said. She let Shippo down and picked up the twins. She walked to the door and Sango looked at her. Kagome stared Sango in the eye for a moment. Sango saw - for the first time - sadness.. loneliness in Kagome's brown orbs. She wished she could tell her 'sister' the truth. It was killing Kagome not to know where Inuyasha was and Sango could only hope Kagome didn't start coming to conclusions.

"Sango, thank you for everything." Kagome smiled and Sango nodded. Kagome walked out the door, but was stopped by Sango.

"Kagome, please stay here the night it's safer." Kagome looked at Sango and than the twins. Sango thought if Kagome stayed the night she could find some way to keep Kagome's mind off Inuyasha.

"Sango. I really need to get back. What if Inuyasha comes..."

"Kagome it's fine. He'll know where to find you."

"I know... it's just.. I feel safer staying there. No offense." Kagome frowned.

"Well than if that's what you want I'm not going to stop you." Sango said and smiled. Kagome's smile returned.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome left.

**Meanwhile/ Later**

It was the middle of the night and Inuyasha was now back at his home. He turned around that morning a little after he sensed Kagome's sorrow. He was warn out. He had traveled faster then ever to get back to Kagome.

He knew Miroku needed saving but he had to see Kagome and make sure she was alright. Who knows what could have happened while he was gone.

He entered the barrier and jumped over the woods and straight to the hut door. He hesitantly opened it and entered. He immediately was over flown with the scent of tears.

He frowned. They were mostly Kagome's tears. He walked forward and into the twins room. They were fast asleep, but seemed to be frowning even as they slept. He brushed the hair from Uchuu's face and kissed the forehead of each child.

"I'm sorry." He said and walked out to where Kagome would be. He peaked in. She was covering herself with the blanket, but he could here her silent cries and whimpers.

"I thought.." Kagome began. Inuyasha stepped back thinking she was talking to him and knew he was there. After a moment he realized she didn't know he was there. "I thought you wouldn't leave. I thought it was an unbreakable love and I thought _we _had the most non-breakable love of all." She continued her cries.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he approached. He saw her form freeze as though she was comprehending if it was real. She slowly removed the covered from her head and looked at Inuyasha standing there. Her breath caught in her throat. More tears welled in her eyes. She threw aside the blanket and stood up facing Inuyasha. "I didn't lie." He said. Kagome began to run. She ran right into his arms and cried farther. Inuyasha's grip was fiercely tight around her as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought you left."

"You don't really think I could leave someone so beautiful behind?" He asked and pulled away to look into her eyes. She smiled and kissed his lips. Kagome was a little surprised he complemented her, but if fit for a time like this.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too wench."

"Where.. where did you go?"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Is It Ever Okay?

**I know this took a while to update, but I was busy with my other fictions. Sorry. There will be drama in this chapter. If you want the LEMON email me personally please and I will send it to you. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Is It Ever Okay**

* * *

After Inuyasha finished explaining Kagome just stared off into space. She was disappointed in herself for believing Inuyasha would ever lie to her about something so important. She was a little angry he hadn't told her what was going on in the first place. It would have saved a lot of stress, of course Inuyasha probably thought the opposite.

"Why'd you come back here than?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shifted a little and sat down beside Kagome.

"Something was wrong. I sensed your pain. What happened?" He questioned. Kagome knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the demon who had mysteriously let her go.

"A demon came by." She began. Inuyasha stiffened a little.

"What happened?"

"He let us go."

"Us?"

"Me, the twins, and Sango."

"_Where_ did this happen?" Inuyasha demanded suspiciously. It was Kagome's turn to shift uncomfortably.

"On the way to Kaede's village."

"What the hell were you doing all the way out there! With no protection!"

"What do you expect? If you would have told me what was going on from the start none of this would have ever happened. You're not supposed to keep secrets from me. Remember? And you not saying anything gave me a lot of stress. I thought you left for good. I thought you lied about another baby not being a child!"

"You should have had more trust in me from the start. So sorry if I thought you have a little more trust in your mate."

"Trust! Don't even bring that into the conversation! I trust you with everything I am and you know it. You can't blame this on me! Plus what did you expect. A baby can change a person. I thought you were running from another responsibility."

"You know I always take on my own responsibilities! So what now you think I'm lazy?"

"You _are_ lazy!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Their eyes were locked in anger and Inuyasha was growling at her.

"After all the times I saved you, you're calling me lazy and irresponsible. I was going to save Miroku alone, because I didn't want you to get hurt and this is how you thank me?"

"You were going on your own because you're stubborn." Kagome crossed her arms and Inuyasha clenched his fist closed.

"So what if I'm stubborn at least I'm not some stupid wench who thinks she knows everything! At least I'm strong, at least I'm not some retarded bitch, at least I'm not fat and ugly!" Inuyasha felt a sharp pain across his face. Kagome had slapped him. Her breathing was intense. He looked at her anger filled gaze. It was filled with.. hate." He smelt something salty and knew she crying, but masking it under rage. He glowered at her. He was surprised and a little hurt inside that she hit him physically.

"That's what you think of me, huh?" She asked in ire. "I'm just some stupid, retarded bitch, who thinks she knows everything. To top it off I'm fat and ugly." Kagome clenched her fist. "How can I ever trust you.." She looked down and than up at him again. "IF ALL YOU EVER DO IS LIE TO ME?" She stood up. "You told me... that I was beautiful and strong... more lies.." She looked at him and her expression changed to hurt. "Just like all the times you ran off to Kikyo." She walked out of the room leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind. She just had to bring Kikyo into it. Although her had to admit. She was right. He had lied to her, but not about calling her pretty, he lied when he called her ugly, when he called her a retarded wench, when he called her fat, when he called her a stupid wench. They were all lies.

Inuyasha lied down on the bed and went into one of his thinking stages.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome stomped down the hallway. Tears flowing, but not so fast. She held them in. _'All we ever do it argue and fight and hurt each other more... why can't we just be happy? Will we ever have out own happy ending?'_ She thought in sorrow. Did anybody really ever have a 'happily ever after'?

Kagome walked into the sitting room and sat in front of the fire. It was cold outside and she didn't want to get sick for her babies sake. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. _'It's not fair. The future will never be happy, eventually I'll have to stand by and watch.. I'll have to see my family die. Sango, Miroku, their children... will all die and I'll still be here. I'll live past all my friends and family. Than I'll die, lonely, missing them all so much. Inuyasha and I will continue to fight and argue on until the day we die...'_ She cried some more. Had destiny really chosen this sort of fate for her? For humans and demons and living creatures. _'Why... why are we born only to suffer, only to witness death, only to hurt, only to in the end die..?'_ She looked up at the fire with a tear stained expression. In the fire the faces of all her friends and family smiling passed one by one. _'Eventually I will only have the memory of smiles..'_ The image in the fire changed to one of everyone, all the people she loved and cared about standing and smiling at her. Kagome reached her hand out towards the fire, not really noticing how close she was getting the heat. She just wanted to reach out to them and allow them to live on long.

"Owe!" Kagome pulled her hand to her chest. She had burnt it and stared back at the fire seeing the image of her family and friends getting farther away. _'Just like the center of the flames they are unreachable.'_ Kagome felt more tears coming on as she thought about how it would feel to lose her family and friends one by one. She would see them all grow old and die, while she would stay youthful and alive. One day her little brother would look like her older brother. Her friends would become old enough to be her grandparents friends. Her mother would become old enough to be her grandmother. Unless... _'Unless Soshi and her mate for real. If that happens Sota will live on too and I'll have them.'_

**Flashback**

Kagome sat across from her father at the kitchen table. She was young, around three. They were all in the inu-village.

"Father momma told me you and her never really mated? Why?" Kagome asked. She of course only knew what the meaning of mating was. She didn't know about how to do it. She was to young to be learning about that kind of thing.

"You're too young to understand these thing Kagome. I haven't mated her fully because I do not wish for her to perish if I do. If I get hurt in battle, so will she."

"What if you stopped battling?" Kagome questioned. Soshi smiled down at her.

"I choose not to. If I was to fully mate her she would grow to outlive her human family and she doesn't want that. I will not make her suffer through that."

**End Flashback**

'_So.. than he won't take her as a mate fully. I'm sure his thoughts on the subject haven't changed.' _Kagome frowned. She really would be without a family.

"They're all going to die. My family, my friends.. but I'll have to live.. waiting to die and join them. Like everyone's destiny.. we will all have to die.. It is what all of our futures hold. Death and sorrow and pain. Why is everything like this? Inuyasha never even bothered to ask me if I wanted to live long..." _'But if I died that would leave Inuyasha alone.'_

"Kagome.." Inuyasha stood at the doorway, having heard every word she spoke out loud. Kagome turned to him. "We can reverse it. We can find away to reverse it if you want." His voice was really hurt and he looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I never gave it any thought, but.." His voice was shaky as though he was about to cry. "But we don't have to be stuck in the non-breakable love anymore." Where did that leave him. He would be alone. _'That's how I was meant to be.. alone. I was born a hanyou and so my life span is greatened. To weak for a demon mate... to immortal for a human mate. My destiny is written on the stone path, and unlike demons and humans it spells out only one word... lonely.'_

"Inuyasha.." Kagome looked down. She hadn't wanted him to hear that. She looked up at him again with more tears. She stood up and walked over to him. He stared at her with hurt and pain. Kagome hugged him quickly and tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't think... I didn't know.. I forgot they wouldn't.."

"Stop, please." She cried. "It's not your fault. I don't want to not be your mate anymore Inuyasha. I will forever be with you... _in_ an unbreakable love."

"Please forgive me.." He pulled her tighter. It was his fault. Not only would he be lonely, but so would Kagome. "I never wanted you to be lonely."

"No.. I'll never be lonely. As long as I have you I will not be lonely." She was swept off her feat as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the room. He put her down on the bed and sat beside her. There was more privacy in the bedroom, plus the pups wouldn't have to hear what Kagome and him were talking about, even if they didn't understand.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began in the voice the signified he had to tell her something. "I.. felt the same was as you do now when I was little and I told.. my mother. She.. she.. told me that it was alright that I could live long and she would not. She said each person and creature has their own advantage. For a human.. they can live life everyday recognizing it as beautiful, but the consequence for this is the eventual death each human must eventually face. The last breath you see is the most beautiful, because at the moment over all others you see the world in a different way a way you never could see anything else. You see your life flash before you, you see everything that is beautiful." He took a breath and continued. "For demons you can live on and see the world in which ever way _you_ choose to see it. You can become wise and have power. The consequence for this is to see many centuries, changes, and horrors." He looked to Kagome and wrapped in arm over her shoulder. "For half demons everything is different. She told me that because I am a half demon I am lucky. She told me that because I am a half demon I get the beauty and the life." He stopped their. Kagome was surprised at how much he had opened up, but also stunned her could say something so beautiful, so right, so true.

"Inuyasha, your mother was a very wise woman."

"Yeah, she was." Inuyasha replied. He kissed the side of Kagome's head.

"I guess.. things will be okay after all."

"Huh?"

"As long as you're here Inuyasha I have someone to love, something to see as beautiful."

"Kagome.. there's nothing in the world more beautiful than you."

"Than us." Kagome turned and faced him fully. Her lips slowly closed in on his. It was a light, passion filled kiss. Inuyasha nipped her bottom lips. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. This kiss felt strange. It was more loving, peaceful, and enjoyable than ever before.

* * *

**EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT THE LEMON**

* * *

Kagome cuddled close to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah." Came to warn reply.

"I chose this."

"Hmm?"

"I chose to be with you forever. I chose to stay your mate and I am prepared to die by your side. Don't be sorry. I chose to die by your side because I love you and if I were to die before you I would leave you all alone. If we are together, than we're not alone. If we're not alone everything is okay. Everything is alright and _every single_ moment is beautiful."

* * *

**Well I'm ending it there. Tell me what you thought of the lemon if you read it. I don't think I ever made the lemon so passionate. **


	11. Pain

**Sorry about the wait everyone. This is a fairly short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 11: Pain**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. The sun was shinning down on him. He yawned and stretch his arms. Something.. no someone was snuggled up against hi.

He looked down to see his beloved resting peacefully against him. It seemed to be a beautiful morning. He wouldn't mind staying home and just relaxing for a day. The only thing was Miroku was still in trouble. He couldn't just leave his friend there, while he relaxed. Sango would have a mental breakdown if Miroku died.

It would take Inuyasha a while to get to where he needed to go to save Miroku, he hated the thought of leaving Kagome alone with the pups for that long. He knew Kagome would hate it too and not only that., it was dangerous. He couldn't just leave them here all alone with no protection like he did last time. They had been in danger and he had wasted so much time.

As dominate, male mate it _is_ he responsibility to protect his mate and pups, as well as be there for them at all times. He was doing a bad job so far and had caused Kagome more stress than necessary.

It wasn't safe for her here in this time. He would need to get her and the pups somewhere safe. He could have Sango and Shippo go with Kagome and the pups to a safe place, while he took Kirara. Since Kirara could fly it would be quicker with her.

He sighed. Now he just had to think of a place safe for Kagome and the others.

After a few moments of thinking he came to a decision. The modern era. In the modern era she would be protected from demons and evil that could be of any harm to his family. Soshi was there and could also protect Kagome from people in her time that could be a possible threat.

"Inu.." Kagome mumbled as she snuggled closer to her mate. She was still half asleep, maybe more.

"Kags." Inuyasha pulled her tighter to explain his plans. "Today I'm going to take you, the pups, Sango, and Shippo all to the modern era. You can show Sango around there."

"What.. about you?" She mumbled. She slowly flickered her eyes open.

"I'm going to go after Miroku and save him from Dayu, what else?"

"No.." Kagome turned away from him and yawned. "Your not." She closed her eyes intent on resting some more.

"Kagome, I've got to go."

"Not on your own."

"K.." He was cut off from the sound of crying. He sighed. "Can you get that?"

"They're your kids too!" She got up obviously her mood was becoming angrier. Inuyasha figured it was just hormones making her this way. She was pregnant after all. She quickly grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her still nude form.

She walked out her room towards her room and when she entered they immediately stopped crying. She sighed and walked out, but as soon as she left they cried again. She stepped back in and they stopped.

Kagome walked over to the twins to see them smile up at her. She smiled and picked them up.

"So you just want to be held, huh?" She walked in her and Inuyasha's room to see him putting on his clothing. "Inuyasha." He looked to her and the twins. "Watch them. I'm going to take a bath." She went over to him and placed the twins in his arms. He held them as Kagome went through her things.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha informed. Kagome just kept going through her things, pulling out her supplies.

"We'll take when I'm done with my bath.. and oh feed them." Inuyasha looked at her incredulously and then at his chest.

"I don't think it works for me." He informed blankly. Kagome looked at him.

"Not breast feed baka! Use the bottle. You'll need to warm up the formula."

"I don't know _how_ to use a bottle wench."

"It's easy." Kagome stood and grabbed an empty bottle. "First put the formula in." She held out some formula and put it in the bottle. "Add some water and a little milk." She added it. "Warm it up and then stick this.." She pointed to the bottle top. "In the babies mouth and let them drink. Everyone little while pull away and give them air. When you're done burp them like a always do." She explained. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome grabbed the rest of her things and headed down to the hot spring.

She looked left and right to make sure no one was watching. She felt foolish for thinking anyone would. The barrier protected people from entering. She groaned and removed her rob and slowly slid into the water.

She relaxed against a smooth rock in the water and grabbed some soap. She slowly rubbed her figure with it and tried to get herself as clean as she could muster. She rinsed it and added the shampoo.

As Kagome rubbed the shampoo deep into her hair she could feel a weary presence near. She wondered is she was feeling false things or if someone actually was watching her.

She looked around quickly. Her heart was racing. She felt so lonely for some reason.

"Who's there?" Kagome called out. She _knew_ someone was watching her. The feeling was there and she had learned to trust her instincts over time. Why was this feeling so absolutely horrible? She could almost tremble in fear.

She looked around quickly in wonder. _'This awful feeling.' _She couldn't stop her eyes from wondering around in dread. She hoped it wasn't something to bad and she really hoped it hadn't passed the barrier.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha voice pulled her from her thoughts. Inuyasha jumped in the water like a lighting bolt and tightly wrapped his arms around Kagome. They were both dragged under water.

What was going on? Something was pulling them under. No.. not pulling.. pushing. Kagome felt herself loosing air. He hands gripped Inuyasha and her nails dug into his skin. She was trying to warn him now much air she needed.

Inuyasha seemed to get the sign as he sky rocketed out of the water. Kagome was gasping for air. She coughed up water.

Inuyasha placed her on the ground and quickly took her towel and covered her. She passed out. _'She swallowed to much water.'_ Inuyasha came to the notion frantically. He quickly leaned down and placed his lips over hers. Her held her mouth open with one hand and tried breathing air into her. He got up and pushed on her stomach a little. He repeated this until she began coughing up water.

Kagome focused her blurry vision on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and gripped his arms tightly as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. _'The baby..' _She thought with wide eyes. She heard a laugh and looked over to the hot spring. A demon was standing there.

"You know when you make a barrier you should at least make sure there are no weak points. I will return. I am under oath of Lord Dayu." The demon disappeared and Inuyasha growled at him.

He then looked down at Kagome as she gripped him.

"Help.. the baby.. something's wrong." Kagome moaned out in pain. Inuyasha looked completely worried. Kagome had warned him about something like this happening. He wrapped his arms around her and into the hut.

He placed Kagome on the bed and tossed her, her clothing.

"You'll need to put these on, while I get the twins." Inuyasha ran down the hall and grabbed the twins from the play room. He picked them up and headed back into Kagome and his room with great haste.

Kagome was dressed and still clasping her stomach. Inuyasha placed the twins on the bed. Kagome let him pick her up and then she placed the twins in her arms.

It was only seconds later Inuyasha was out the door and jumping off.

**I'll update soon.**


	12. Regrets

**I know the last chapter was short you guys, but please bare with me. I haven't got all day to write fictions. I do wish sometimes I did. I honestly love writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 12: Regrets **

Inuyasha jumped out the other side of the well with Kagome. They had dropped the twins off with Sango in their rush. They couldn't bring the twins to the modern hospital. People would see their ears. Inuyasha had a hat to cover his own, but they had forgotten to grab the twins cover ups.

Inuyasha slammed the door down and knew he'd be in trouble for that later, but for now he was to worried about Kagome and his pup to care.

"Soshi! Mrs. Higurashi!" Inuyasha looked around for them with the moaning Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha.." She grabbed his arm and squeezed it to try and release some of the pain from her aching form. She was more worried about her unborn child than anything.

"Hold on Kagome.. we'll get you help." He whispered trying to sooth her pain. He would do anything, as long as nothing happened to Kagome or the pup.

"Inuyasha is everything alright?" Mrs. Higurashi walked in with a cup ok coffee. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Inuyasha's expression and Kagome's face. The cup dropped and the sound of breaking glass could be heard.

Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter and son in law.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?" She looked at Inuyasha in question and than down at her daughter in worry.

"We have to get her help. Something's run with the p.. baby and her.. I don't know." Inuyasha was frantic and sorrow-filled.

"Akira?" Soshi came running in when he heard the glass shattering and smelt pain from his daughter. "What's wrong with her?" Soshi ran over to them.

"She needs help!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. There was no time for questions now. Questions came later. For now Kagome needed help.

"Right, come right this way." Akira led Inuyasha to the car. Him and Kagome got in the back of the mini-van while her and Soshi got in the front.

Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time speeding down the road. Almost hitting a few cars a couple times. Sirens were heard and the car was stopped by a policeman.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. This will only take a moment." Akira turned to him and then to her window she rolled it down as the police officer stood there.

"Ma'm do you have any idea exactly how fast you were going?"

"Sir, please allow us to go. My daughter is in need of hospital care immediately. She's pregnant and something's wrong with her baby." The police officer's eyes changed to understanding. He looked at the back to see a man holding a moaning woman.

"Yes, of course." The policeman walked away and allowed them to go.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly continued her speeding to the hospital and skillfully parked in seconds. They all rushed out of the car and into the emergency room. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome.

"Excuse me!" Akira quickly explained the situation to a nurse.

Kagome's breathing was ragged. The pain was unbearable. She felt like she was having children all over again. _'Please.. I'll do anything.. just don't let it be a miscarriage.'_ Kagome felt herself begin to cry. Prayers never helped in this kind of situation. Nothing could help. She should have been easier on herself. She should have took into consideration that she actually was pregnant and needed to be more careful.

Kagome heard the sound of many voices and rushing doctors. The only actually comfort she had from it at the moment was her mate, Inuyasha. He was holding her close, like he would long ago when she was injured, or sick, or he was just trying to save her. He was holding her like back than when they were searching for jewel shards and hunting Naraku. Back before they were together, before the twins, before the stress. For a fleeting moment she wished things could be back that way. She never really admitted it, but she loved the adventure. The traveling.. the old times.

More tears fell from Kagome's eyes, but not from her physical pain, because she missed it. She missed how things used to be. She missed back than. She felt herself being moved from Inuyasha arms. She whimpered a little as the warmth left her and was replaced with the feeling of a mattress beneath her. She blacked out.

Inuyasha could only watch as they took Kagome away and into the emergency room.

"Where are they taking her?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi when she appeared beside him. She gave him a sad smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"They are going to see what's wrong and hopefully fix the problem. They'll let you see her as soon as they're done." She walked over and took a seat next to Soshi.

Inuyasha could remove his eyes from the doors they had taken Kagome through. He stared thoughts running through his mind. He could distantly hear laughing in his mind. The laughing of Umi and Uchuu playing.. no third child. He could hear Kagome taking to them and telling them it was time for dinner, a foreign sadness in her tone. He could hear her repeating how much she loved him over and over. Him and Umi and Uchuu, but no third.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha looked down.

"Inuyasha.. you should take a seat. They'll be a while." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. Inuyasha did as he was told and sat across from Soshi and Akira refusing to meet their gaze. He could feel their eyes burning into him as they stared. Normally he would be annoyed, but at the moment he didn't care.

Soshi watched his son in law carefully. The boy.. no man he had once sought to kill. Inuyasha was sitting there with sorrow and worry. Soshi understood that Inuyasha did truly love Kagome and he knew Inuyasha was also very worried about what could be going on with the pup.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. The reflection of the overhead lights was on the white tile floor. Inuyasha was occupying himself by counting the specks of dirt that appeared on the once spotless tile. He could find nothing else to try and keep his mind off things. He had a horrible feeling inside him. He couldn't bare the loss of a pup. An innocent child not even able to take it's first breath yet. _His and Kagome's _guiltless child.

Inuyasha knew Kagome and the pup were the last two people who would need to be punished by the gods. They had done nothing wrong. They were two innocuous souls. He wondered.. could it be the gods were trying to punish him.. for all of his sins and wrong doings?

Inuyasha bit his lip trying not to cry at the thought of losing any of his loved ones. He wouldn't be able to bare it. He had lost to much in his life already.

Soshi shifted no longer able to bare the sorrowful gaze of Inuyasha. He wrapped his arm around Akira to comfort her. He leaned her head against his shoulder and then placed his head atop hers.

"It'll be alright." He mumbled to her. "Kagome is a strong girl. She'll make it through this." Akira nodded. She began to cry into Soshi.

Inuyasha looked up at the crying woman. Kagome's mother. He watched Soshi comfort her and it reminded him of all the times he comforted Kagome when she was sad.

He held his head. Everything led back to Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking about her and her pain-filled expression only moments ago. He couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that something was wrong with his pup. Worst of all he couldn't ignore the feeling that it was his fault, all of it.

"Mr. Higurashi!" A male voice called. Soshi looked up. He realized the doctor was calling Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Soshi began. Inuyasha looked at him. "The doctor wants to speak with us." He stood up with Akira. Inuyasha nodded and stood up as well. They walked over to the doctor.

The doctor's expression immediately gave Soshi and Akira a horrible feeling. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't used to this kind of thing and had no idea what the expression meant.

"Mr. Higurashi." The doctor looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha waited patiently. "You're wife is in trouble."

"What's wrong with her!" Inuyasha asked quickly. '

"She's having some difficulty with her child. This problem is caused often. It seems she has been put under some serious stress.."

"Stress caused this than?" Inuyasha's frown deepened. _That_ was why he had the feeling it was his fault, because it was. He had caused her all the stress. He should have known.

"I'm afraid the child may not survive this."

"And Kagome?" Akira quickly asked.

"She will hopefully be fine. We'll need some more testing. It may take a while. You are free to leave or stay."

"Is.." Inuyasha's voice was really shaky. "Is there a chance _both_ of them will be alright?"

"I.." The doctor looked away. Even he couldn't meet the eyes of the sad man. "It would be very rare, I'm afraid. In one out of thirty cases both survive." He explained. It's was Inuyasha turn to look away.

"So.." _'Like always the odds are against me.'_ A grief-stricken sigh escaped Inuyasha's, now dry mouth. He turned away from the doctor and everyone else. He couldn't bare to face them.

He could hear footsteps beneath his hat. The doctor was leaving and heading to go check on Kagome.

Inuyasha moved and sat back in his seat looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha." He heard a voice call out to him. The voice had anger and anguish in it. He looked up to meet the beholder of the voice. "You did this. Stress, eh?" Soshi said with pure rage. "I should have never trusted her in your hands."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha stood quickly and held his fist and claws to Soshi. Akira became afraid they would fight. "You don't know about anything that happened so keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha slammed his fist hard and fast across Soshi's face.

Soshi went slamming to the ground, his mouth now covered it his own blood.

"Soshi!" Akira rushed to the side of her fiancé. She looked to Inuyasha. He was glaring down at Soshi.

"Get up!" Inuyasha said and picked up Soshi by the collar.

"Inuyasha stop this." Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"You wanted to fight me! Do it!" Inuyasha bit out as he let go of Soshi and awaited a battle. Soshi gave him a pitiful glance.

"You are only angry because you _know_ this is your fault. You got Kagome pregnant _and_ caused her all this stress, and now look at what happened." Soshi looked sadder now. Inuyasha glared for a moment longer, until he was no longer able to sustain the glower. He knelt on the ground feeling suddenly weak.

Inuyasha's hand went and rested on his forehead as he stared at the ground. His shoulder shook violently as though he was crying. Though, he wasn't.

"I know.." Inuyasha said low with complete angst in his tone. "I know. It _is_ all my fault. I should have never left her while I went to save Miroku.. I shouldn't have gotten her pregnant. I shouldn't have gotten her as a mate... she would have been better of with out me. She would have been better off here.. in her own time with her own people. I'm... sorry..." Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to crack a little.

Soshi and Akira were a little stunned by his confession, but through his words they felt his pain.

"Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi stood knelt beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder again. "I understand that this is hard for you and Kagome as well, but do not regret any of this. It is all fate and can't be changed. Understand _Kagome_ chose this as well. She has chosen to be with you. Remember that. She has excepted having your children and she loves you."

"But.. no.." Inuyasha looked at her. "Look at this. Everyone regrets."

"I know that Inuyasha, but you should not regret your love."

"I.." Inuyasha found he had no words to speak for a long time. "But she would have been better off.."

"No!" Mrs. Higurashi's hand tightened around his shoulder. "She could never be better off with anyone, but you. Can't you see? She loves you. She _trusts _you. Not many men can be loved and trusted. You are rare Inuyasha. Kagome could _never_ love someone more than you, even if she had never met you. You complete her. If she never knew you she would never be complete. Destiny brought you two together and destiny will hold you there."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He got up from the floor and sat in his chair. He would be there all night if he had to. Hell, he would be there forever.

**Later**

Already it seemed like hours. The hospital lights were dim and no one except Inuyasha, Soshi, and Akira were left in that particular waiting room.

Inuyasha sat full of worry, while Mrs. Higurashi and Soshi were dozed off against one another.

This wasn't the time for sleep and he was angry that they had fallen asleep. Inuyasha had decided that he could bring himself to except that fact that he would only have two children for now. It would be hard to get over the loss of one, but him and Kagome could do it. He knew that much.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. His bottom was hurting as he sat very uncomfortable in the chair. His mind was more focused on his family than his bottom though.

He wondered if Umi and Uchuu were alright. They were probably crying their little eyes out as they awaited their parents. Inuyasha knew they understood something was wrong with Kagome. Since they were half dog demon they had the instincts to know.

"Mr. Higurashi." A voice called. The same voice of the doctor from earlier. Inuyasha stood quickly. He felt a sting in his heart as he realized he would have to face the loss.

"Inuyasha, call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha corrected coming forward.

"You are able to see your wife now if you wish."

"Is she alright? The baby?" Inuyasha asked. The doctor frowned.

"It's best if you talk with her about that. She's sleeping now. She's been through a difficult night." Inuyasha nodded at the doctors words.

"Where is she?"

"Come with me." The doctor began to walk to where the rooms were. Inuyasha glanced back at Soshi and Akira and decided they would eventually find out.

Inuyasha followed the doctor down the hall way. There were rooms on both sides of the walls. It was sort of confusing. The only way to identify the rooms was by the numbers above them

"Here's the room she's staying in." The doctor well-versed. Inuyasha nodded. "It's number 121. Remember that."

"I will."

"Alright than. I need to check up on some other patients. I wish you and your wife well." The doctor walked off.

Inuyasha hesitated as his hand went to touch the door knob. It felt cold. _'Cold.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. That was how he felt all over. He slowly turned the knob on the door and entered the dark room. The room was like the room him and Kagome had stayed in so long ago. When the man had crashed into them on purpose for revenge. (A/N: That happens in chapters 13-14 of An Unbreakable love.)

Just like last time the moon was the only light in the room, which glowed blue. Just like last time Kagome was hurt, but unlike last time their child wasn't as well.

Inuyasha knew from Kagome's breathing that was indeed awake. He could smell her tears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha approached slowly and came to the side of her bed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome broke into a fit of tears. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologized as he wrapped his arms around her carefully not to hurt her farther. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have put you under so much stress."

"Inuyasha, why are you apologizing?" Kagome pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He frowned and looked away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"For.. for.."

"No." Kagome placed her hand on his arms gently. "There is nothing to apologize for." She smiled. "I'm not crying because I'm sad Inuyasha." She let a little giggle out. "I'm crying out of joy." Inuyasha gave her a look of disbelief. "It's alright. The baby is fine. It was just a false alarm."

**Well this chapter was pretty long. I hope it makes up for the length of the chapter before this. These fictions have not been very detail. I know. Forgive me. My newer fictions are. Such as 'Adoration and Fidelity'. That one is packed with detail.**


	13. Incredulous

**On with the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 13: Incredulous **

Inuyasha opened his eyes, as the sun began to rise. It was early morning and Kagome was still sleeping in the hospital bed. He was a mere inch away from her, curled up beside her on the bed.

To his dismay she wasn't in his arms and was turned away from him, not even touching him. They usually didn't wake up like this, but she was becoming slightly more distant.

"Kags.." Inuyasha mumbled, saddened at the aloofness between them. He rested his hand on her waist and nuzzled the pillow his head was laid on.

"What?" He heard a small, gentle voice. He was surprised, because he hadn't know she had been awake. He had realized he had not been paying any attention to her breathing pattern.

"Ah.." He stopped because he was at a loss of words. Usually he could just say something to her... whatever was on his mind. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine.." Kagome mumbled through her fatigue. "We should leave soon. Miroku is probably waiting and the twins.." She trailed off a little. "We just left them there. They've been separated from us long enough."

"They're fine. They can handle themselves." Kagome turned over to face her mate.

"They're three months old. They _can't_ handle themselves." Kagome cuddled closer to him, still feeling drowsy.

"They're not week humans... they're hanyou's."

"They're babies." She corrected.

"We'll go back as soon as you're better."

"Than we leave today."

"Later." Inuyasha stood up and walked right out of the room. Kagome sat, a little confused as to why he just left so suddenly. She turned her back from the door, still feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard an excited voice and turned to the door to see her mother and Soshi standing there. Her mother quickly ran to her and hugged her. "How are you? How's the baby? Is everything alright? How long will you need to be here? You seem sleepy, are you still tired?" Her mothers questions went on and on.

"Mom!" Kagome placed her hand on her mothers arm. "I'm fine, the babies fine. I'm a little tired, everything is fine, I'm leaving today. The twins are in the feudal era." Her mother took a deep breath in relief.

"You're sure the babies fine?"

"Yes, the doctor said it was only a first alarm."

"That's wonderful."

"Kagome." Soshi stood there. She looked to him with question.

"Yes?"

"No, more stress." He said sternly.

"Huh?"

"You don't want to risk the life of your child. It's better if you stay as stress free as possible. Maybe you, Inuyasha, and the twins should stay in the modern era for a little while?"

"I appreciate the offer but..."

"She'll stay." A voice came from the doorway. "Her, the twins, and some friends of ours are staying," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I got some business in the feudal era to deal with. Until it's done she'll wait here, where it's safe." Kagome sat up quickly.

"I'm not staying here without you!" Kagome moved aside and sat up completely.

"Kagome maybe Inuyasha's right.." Mrs. Higurashi began.

"No!" Kagome's anger rose. "I'm not going to stay here alone, like some woman waiting from her husband to return to war. You can't fight Dayu on your own."

"Dayu.." Soshi interrupted. All eyes turned to him.

"You know him?" Inuyasha questioned with suspicion.

"Well he was a general like myself." Soshi commented. "Of course I knew him. All high ranking general were associated."

"Knew him as in you were friends.." Inuyasha growled.

"Knew him as in we acknowledged one another." Soshi replied. "I despised him. If it were not for him I would not have lost a son. He despised me for mating a human and making more hanyou's." Soshi leaned against the wall. "You can not fight him on your own. He is much to powerful, even for you."

"I can and I will."

"I agree Kagome should stay here though it definitely is to dangerous for her."

"I wont!" Kagome cut in.

"You will." Inuyasha said coolly.

"No.."

"Kagome, listen to your mate!" Soshi cut in. Kagome was a little awestricken. "Inuyasha it's not safe to go on your own. You forget if you risk yourself, you risk Kagome and your unborn pup as well."

"I can't just leave Miroku stranded with him!"

"You won't have to." Soshi responded. Every looked at him in surprise, except Kagome, who only gave him an angered look. She was not happy he had ordered her to listen, as though she was a young child, or slave. She was far from either of those things. Inuyasha hadn't even stuck up for her. He had allowed Soshi to bellow at her.

Everyone turned to Kagome when they heard her stand.

"Leave." She said. They gave her a bewildered glace. "Leave get out. I don't want any of you in here. If you want to talk get out." She pushed them out the door and shut it in their faces. _'Hormones?'_ Inuyasha wondered to himself. He could here whimpering behind the door and frowned.

"Kagome is.." Mrs. Higurashi trailed. The men turned to her. "Going through an emotional state. She almost just lost her unborn child and things are just complicated for her." The guys nodded in understanding. "She'll need some time."

"We ain't got time." Inuyasha answered.

"I will fight with you Inuyasha." Soshi said from behind.

"I don't need your help." Inuyasha bit out.

"Maybe not, but I will not have you risking Kagome, because you are so stubborn."

"If I had any doubt I would loose I wouldn't go. Kagome is more important to me than Miroku. I would not risk her to save him."

"But Miroku is your friend?"

"Yeah."

"I wish to fight Dayu anyway. I will come."

"Feh." Inuyasha said and turned to the door, he entered and shut it behind him, Kagome had been crying. She looked at him with a wicked, hateful glare. It hurt Inuyasha to see her look at him in such a manner, to the point he was _not_ willing to admit.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was unable to finish as Kagome stood quickly. He waited for her to speak.

"I told you to leave! Get out!" Tears brimmed her eyes and Inuyasha gave her a sad look. "Get away from me! I don't want you in here!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grew angry at all her protesting of him to leave her be. He watched her as she approached him, as though she would attack him. Kagome came to his front and push him back.

He was surely surprised at her aggressiveness. He growled a little.

"Go!" Kagome pushed him quicker and harder. He stumbled back in stun.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her hands and tried to stop her rage. She pulled away quickly and slapped him across the face.

"We're through! I don't ever want to see you again!" She sounded completely serious. "_I don't need you! I don't want you!_" She turned away from him to hide the tears that arose.

"Kagome.." His voice was filled with grief and sorrow. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He quickly felt a pain as Kagome elbowed him in the stomach and turned to face him with teary eyes.

"Stop trying to comfort me! I don't love you and I don't want your comfort." The words hit Inuyasha harder and faster than lightning. He backed away, wondering if she meant what she said. It scared him. She had never sounded so truthful, so serious than she did at that very moment.

He clenched his teeth in anger. He felt so hated, so unloved, so horrible. Had Kagome's feelings.. her words all been a lie from the very beginning? He wondered and hated the thought more than anything else.

"Kagome.. is that true?" He held his fist in the air. "Have you been lying to me since the beginning? What was this all some kind of joke.. 'let's tease the stupid mutt hanyou'?" Kagome didn't respond. She knew herself it had never been a joke, but right now she didn't care what he thought.

"Maybe it has." Her voice was icy cold. Even the air around her seemed to alight with flames. One moment later she felt a sting across her face. She couldn't believe it. She looked at him. His expression held as much shock as hers. He had smacked her... he had hit her.

**That's the end. How's the cliffy?**


	14. I'm Sorry

**I know you all are probably really angry about the last chapter, but come on... you know my fictions better than that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 14: I'm Sorry**

Everything felt cold and sorrowful. Everything felt horrible unbelievable. Kagome brought her hand to her face, where is still burned from the hit. She was immediately stunned when she felt a warm liquid. Blood...

She looked to Inuyasha, her mate... no, no longer. They could not be together after this. An argument was an argument, but when things got this serious it was to far.

Kagome could clearly see the complete guilt in the gaze of the man before her. She couldn't forgive it though. He had caused her to bleed her blood, he had caused her _physical_ and _emotional _pain.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." He reached for her, only to have her flinch back. What was this? This wasn't what it had been. He had never meant to, or expected to hit her. He had never expected her to say she didn't love him, that she didn't need or want him.

"I.." Kagome looked down and began to cry. "I'm sorry that.. I said those things... I didn't mean it.. you know I didn't." She sighed as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I made you hate me enough to hit me. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. You're right. Soshi's right." She took a deep breath. "I should listen. I'm not the dominate mate, right?" She looked at him. The gaze she held was unlike _any_ Inuyasha had ever seen before. Complete sorrow, grief, hate, yet... there was also one other. Love. The same love that was always there, it had not disappeared.

"Kagome, is everything alright." Came the voice of Mrs. Higurashi as she entered. Kagome looked to her mother and turned away, refusing to allow her mother to see her face, to see the blood Inuyasha had spilled. Kagome had no doubt there would be a scar there.

"Kagome?" Soshi also entered. He was immediately aware of the fighting between the two. Inuyasha's expression said it all. He couldn't help but notice the guilt in Inuyasha's stare. He then smelt the blood. It was Kagome's blood and the source was Kagome's face and Inuyasha's claws. Soshi growled. Aware at this point that Inuyasha had struck Kagome. "How dare you!" Soshi approached Inuyasha with a fierce grow. Inuyasha looked to him.

"What's the matter Soshi?" Akira asked.

"How dare you strike her?" Soshi grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to draw his sword and slash Soshi across the gut. Causing Inuyasha to shed more blood that wasn't his own.

"Don't touch me." Inuyasha growled. He couldn't bare the fact that he had hit Kagome himself, he didn't need Soshi making it worse. He wanted to apologize to Kagome, but how could he ever truly prove to her how sorry his was. He had never meant it, any of it, just like she had not meant her hateful words.

"Strike her?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned. "What do you mean?" She wasn't to worry about the small cut Inuyasha made with his sword on Soshi.

"He hit Kagome." Soshi said standing taller. Kagome said nothing.

"Is that true?"

"Can... me and Inuyasha please talk?" Kagome turned to face her mother. Blood dripped from her cheek. Her mother gasped.

"Kagome." Her mother went to hug her, but Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Leave." He growled. Mrs. Higurashi was angry at him for hitting his daughter and daring to stand in the way of helping her daughter. "Go now!"

"Will you dare to strike her as well?" Soshi said standing in front of Akira.

"Who do you think you are?" Inuyasha voice dripped with hate. He was mostly mad at himself for hurting the one woman he cared for. He was taking his anger out on everyone else. He was also being very protective for some reason. "You come here out of the blue trying to kill me.. kill Kagome and the pups she was carrying. You have no honor. You're a fool and Kagome's mother is twice as foolish for ever agreeing to marry the man who had not hesitating in taking the life of his daughter and grandchildren. Do not speak like you know me, like you know Kagome, like you understand anything that is going on. Leave here and take your woman. Leave mine to me." He could her Kagome shift behind him as she once again turned her back to him. Soshi glared and grabbed Akira, taking her from the room.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome?" She didn't look back to him. "Kagome please face me." Kagome turned and looked at him.

"This is not how things were supposed to be. I can forgive you." She looked at him. "I understand you didn't mean it and I know that you love me... I know that what I said was wrong, sometimes words hurt more than anything. My words drove you to hit me." Inuyasha didn't deny it. Her words had been the cause, but that didn't make his actions any better... any more right.

"Come here." Inuyasha walked over to the sink. Kagome slowly followed behind him. She watched as he grabbed a cloth and wet it. He turned to her, placing one hand gently on her unwounded cheek. He took the other hand and pressed the cloth against her gash. "You don't have to forgive me..." He continued to wipe it. "I know you are mad. I want us to be together Kagome. When I told you I wanted you for a mate, I meant forever, but if you choose that you no longer want me, we can reverse this mating process."

"I love you." Kagome hugged him, before he had a chance to complete cleansing the wound. "I would never want us to actually be over. Please, I said I will forgive you.. no more talking about it. Please.. I just want to forget all of this. I'll stay here and you can go save Miroku. I'll wait for you with Sango, Shippo, and the twins. You just have to promise to come back safe."

"I swear." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

**The end of that chapter.**


	15. Aggresive

**I know that there was some doubt between the relationship with Inuyasha and Kagome for a moment there, but I was in a kind of tired mood when I wrote it, so forgive me.. I get dramatic when I'm cranky. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 15: Aggressive **

Inuyasha sat there holding Kagome for a few more moments. The feeling in his gut was complete and utter guilt. He would definitely have to make this up to her as soon as possible, in whatever way he could.

"Hey Kagome?" He realized something. "How come you were pushing me away.. but you could have just sat me the whole time?" He looked down at the woman in his arms and felt her shift a little in thought.

"I..." She began a little shakily at the memory. "I guess it's because I didn't _really_ want you to leave..." She cuddled closer to him, trying to take in as much of his body warmth as possible. "I would like to stay here a little while longer.. just to be safe.. the baby."

"I understand." Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her lips lightly and stared into her chocolate orbs.

"And.. could you bring the twins here.. they get jumpy when we're not around.."

"Yeah.. I'll bring Sango and Shippo too. We can say they're.. visitors." Kagome nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Akira was staring at the door where her daughter and son-in-law were in. She was worried for her daughter and angered at Inuyasha.

"I'm going in there." Akira went to push past Soshi, but he held her back.

"No." He shook his head. Akira glared.

"I'm not just going to let Kagome be in there alone with him.. did you see her face.. a scar.."

"It won't leave one. Since she's pregnant wish Inuyasha's pup, it'll heal faster."

"But he still hit her."

"We can't do anything about that."

"W.. what are you talking about?"

"We can't interfere. It's part of the demon laws. Kagome is Inuyasha's, to as he pleases, like he is hers. That's how mates are in the unbreakable love."

"I don't care what kind of love it is. I'm not going to let her get abused.. even you said yourself.."

"It was not my place. I could be killed for even prying." Soshi sighed. "Kagome can handle herself and as much as I don't appreciate Inuyasha. He _is_ a good person and hanyou and even the best beings make mistakes. I'm sure Inuyasha has never and never plans on hitting her again." This time it was Akira's turn to sigh. She turned away from him and looked at the ground. She wished there was something she could do to help her daughter.

"Are you sure they can be together in peace?"

"I am." There was a small click. The door could be heard being opened and Soshi and Akira turned to it to see Inuyasha standing there. A foreign sadness in his stare.

"Come on in." He said gruffly and walked back in. Soshi took the door handle and held the door for Akira. She walked in going straight to Kagome and hugging her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mrs. Higurashi asked immediately. Kagome nodded and gave her mother a smile.

"It's fine. Me and Inuyasha just had an argument. That's all."

"That's all?" She was about to continue on when she felt Soshi's hand on her shoulder, signaling her not to continue any farther.

"Inuyasha is going to get Miroku and bring the twins here. I'm going to stay here for a little longer, just to make sure nothing is wrong with the baby. Two of my friends from the feudal era are coming down also. Sango and Shippo. I've told you about them right?" Kagome's mother nodded. "Sango's over seven months pregnant, so she might be a little moody, especially considering her husband is captured... but she's usually a really great person."

"I'm sure she is." Akira smiled. Kagome smiled back to her.

"Inuyasha I need to speak to you." Soshi looked to Inuyasha. He was staring out to window with his arms crossed. Inuyasha's eras perked under the hat and he didn't turn to face the speaker.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha as he called out to her. "Can you come here for a second?" Kagome walked over to him and stood beside him, waiting for him to speak. "I'm going to go and get the others now.. please don't stress yourself." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"As long as you don't go killing yourself." She replied.

"Feh, like I'd let myself die, knowing you'd be dragged down with me." He heard her giggled softly. The sound was music to his ears. "K, I'll be back in a little bit. He leaned down and kissed her lips ever so lightly and turned to Soshi. "If you want to talk you'll have to come with me." The gruffness in Inuyasha's voice had returned when he spoke the father to his mate. Soshi took a moment, but nodded agreeing.

Inuyasha walked over to the door and Soshi followed. Both men waved to their woman before leaving them behind.

"Kagome. Come here." Her mother hugged her again. Kagome smiled, but her mothers expression held concern.

"Is there something wrong?" She saw her mother reach up and touch her cheek. Kagome pulled away before her mother could touch the gash. "What are you doing?" Kagome turned to the sink and quickly pulled the rag Inuyasha had used to clean the cut and scrubbed at it, to clean an left over blood. Kagome knew where this conversation was going.

"Kagome you don't have to be with him.."

"Stop." Kagome cleaned the cloth with her hands. "Don't talk like that. I love him mom. You know that."

"But if he hit you.."

"No.. it's not his fault completely. It was my fault too mom..." Kagome went over and sat on the bed and looked at her mother. "I said all those things."

"Words aren't as serious as physical contact."

"Mom.. there's something I have to tell you..." Kagome looked at her mother with worry and her mother became suspicious. "It's more my fault than his.."

"But what are you talking about?"

"Let me explain."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha and Soshi walked quietly at first. Neither knowing what to say really. They only both knew they had some talking to do.

"Inuyasha. You hit her." Soshi said clearly.

"What! You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha growled at the reminder.

"You hit her." Soshi repeated, causing Inuyasha's growl to escalate. "Why?"

"Why? I.. don't know." Inuyasha looked down. "I... she.. we... it was an argument... a momentary thing... I couldn't control myself.."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' I was angry."

"You have never hit her before when you were angry with her."

"I.." Inuyasha went into thought. He had been asking himself the same questions only moments before. "Her eyes."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome took a deep breath. She had to tell someone. It was confusing her.

"It's _my_ fault, not Inuyasha's."

"No, Kagome, it's not."

"It is!" Kagome yelled as her anger began to erupt. "Don't you see. Inuyasha never hit me before, no argument would make him hit me. It was me.. I _wanted_ him to hit me." Kagome admitted. Her mother looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because!" Kagome looked down at her hands. The rest she would feel completely uncomfortable taking to her mother about. "Inuyasha is gentle and yet not. He is careful and caring. I love him and he's a man, a hanyou man. I'm a woman." Kagome tried to explain as best she could. Her mother had an understanding already. "I wanted for him to take charge for some reason. I don't really know fully why... it just.." _'Turned me on for a minute.'_ She thought to herself. Her mother didn't need Kagome to finished for her to completely understand.

"It's never good for a man to hit you."

"It was my eyes. I know he read it in my eyes." Kagome looked her mother. "I know it's wrong. I don't know why I had that feeling though."

"I know." Her mother sat in chair and prepared for an explanation.

"You do?"

"It's because of your demon blood."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Soshi explained to me once."

**Meanwhile**

"Her demon blood." Soshi answered. Inuyasha gave Soshi confused look. "Listen you should know. Demons mate much more aggressively than humans. Kagome, like normal humans usually like to be handled gentle, am I right?" Inuyasha gave Soshi a disgusted look.

"That's none of your business!"

"It's only a question.. anyway.. you can't forget she does have some demon blood in her and she was probably urged to have some ferociousness in your relationship. It was probably a one or two time thing, so I wouldn't pull it again if I was you." Inuyasha nodded, finally understanding.

"So, about Dayu. Is there anything else you know that could help?" Inuyasha questioned changing the subject.

"He has a half brother. They've got different mothers I believe."

"A half brother.. you mean like me and Sesshomaru."

"From what I've heard of you and Sesshomaru I doubt it. Dayu and Zane, his brother are close and actually act like brothers. They do deeds for one another and expect nothing in return. If you were to harm one there is no doubt the other would seek revenge."

"This Zane, is he strong?"

"I believe so, though I do not know much about him. His heart is said not to be as cold as Dayu's."

"What does he look like?"

"I do not know. I personally have never encountered this Zane character. All I know is he wears strange clothing, like modern clothing."

"Modern? You don't think.."

"There is always a chance." Soshi and Inuyasha were leaping around and had finally come to a stop at the well. Inuyasha jumped in followed by Soshi.

**Sorry I know I said there would be action this chapter, but I'll add it next chapter. Well I'll try. **


	16. Sango And Shippo Arive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters assocaited with the series.**

**Recommended fiction: Adoration And Fidelity**

**Chapter 16: Sango and Shippo Arrive**

Kagome sat on the hospital bed. She watched the television, which her mom had paid the hospital for. Inuyasha would come with the twins, Sango, and Shippo soon. Akira had gone to get a snack for her and Kagome.

Kagome would need to start a gym plan if she was going to be stuck in the modern era pregnant. She would not gain weight from this pregnancy and any that she did gain she would lose, even if she had to work day and night for it. After all she wanted to look good for just as long as she would be young, which since she mated with Inuyasha would be a long time.

Kagome could here whining children down the hall. Oh no that was just Shippo. Kagome shut off the TV and waited for them to enter the room. Sango smiled immediately and hugged her friend. Sango's big belly got in the way a little.

"Oh gods Kagome are you alright? How's the baby? Oh and I love what I've seen in your time so far!"

"That's good to know. I'm fine and thankfully the baby is as well. It was just a false alarm." Kagome noticed Sango examining the side of her face and she realized she forgot to cover up the cut.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in the room a few moments later. She was a little surprised to see Kagome friends there so soon. She placed the snacks on the counter for now.

"Kagome, what happened to the side of your face?" Sango asked. Shippo jumped on the bed and looked to see what Sango was talking about.

"Did a demon slash you?" Shippo asked. After examining it a little farther Sango could tell exactly what type did it.

"Or a half demon?" Sango glared at Inuyasha.

"No, no... I fell and sliced it that's all. It's nothing to worry about. It'll be gone tomorrow anyway." Kagome looked around her friends trying to change the subject. She saw Inuyasha carrying the twins. "My babies! Inuyasha bring them here please." Inuyasha nodded and handed her the twins. The cuddled close. They had obviously missed their mommy.

Kagome kissed each of their foreheads and hugged them tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Geez, Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You act like you haven't seen them in months."

"I know." Kagome smiled at her mate. "But I missed them. I can't help it."

"Feh."

"But Inuyasha." Shippo interrupted. "You did the exact same thing when you saw them." Inuyasha blushed.

"Oh he did, did he?" Kagome got a wicked smirk on he face. She blew it off. "What a hypocrite."

"Hey!" Inuyasha clenched his fist in annoyance. Everyone else just laughed. "That's different! I'm their father."

"And what am I!" Kagome spat. Inuyasha stuttered a little.

"The mom."

"Exactly. I'm the good one. You're the one who punishes them and stuff. I only spoil them."

"That ain't nothing to be proud of."

"Well Umi and Uchuu won't mind." Kagome stuck her tung out at him and pulled the twins closer. Just than Kagome realized someone was missing from the picture. "Where's Soshi?"

"Oh... he said he wanted to pack some clothes for you if you're going to stay here a couple days." Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded.

Sango and Shippo were than seen walking around the room. They had never seen equipment quite like it. Everything seemed so high-tech to them. They wondered how they had gotten the walls to be so sturdy, as though evey building was a castle. The homes looked a lot larger and they didn't understand what those things were on the road. Zooming by like harmless demons.

The people all wore odd clothing like Kagome and walked freely, as though there were no dangers in the world. There were not many trees around and the air didn't smell to good, but technology had definitely grown a lot more.

Sango couldn't wait till Kagome was felling better so she could show her around this place a bit more and explain to her what everything was.

"Kagome. I'm going now." Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned. She could not ask him to stay longer, because that would be rude, especially with Sango there. It was Miroku that had to be rescued after all. He was all alone. Kagome nodded. She moved over and got out of the bed handing the twins to her mother.

"I'll walk with you till we get out of the hospital." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome followed him walking away.

They were quiet when they walked down the hall, not really knowing what to do or say in this sort of situation. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down at the floor as she walked. She would miss him so much and couldn't help, but to worry.

As they came to the front of the hospital they walked out the door, still neither spoke a word. Inuyasha stopped, when it was time for them to split up. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Please don't over work yourself Inuyasha."

"Don't worry Kagome. You know I'd never hurt you. If I die it would be the same thing as killing you and our new pup, while leaving the twins orphaned. I wouldn't risk it." Kagome looked away from him. She found that that was hard toi believe. After all this was Inuyasha they were talking about.

"I love you." Kagome said timidly. Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome's face to face him. He put his forehead against hers as he hugged her close.

"I love you too."

"Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"That you won't kill yourself and that you'll come back, no matter what."

"Don't ask stupid questions woman."

"It's not."

"I promise okay. Now stop worrying about me so much. Worry about the twins and the unborn pup. For now that's more important."

"They're not in danger."

"They will be if I lose and I'll know that. That's why I'll fight better than ever." Inuyasha pulled away. Kagome leaned up and kissed his lips. They both closed their eyes, in hopes the moment would never end. When Kagome pulled away she turned and ran.

Inuyasha looked on after her as she ran into the hospital. He smiled. _'That woman worries to much.'_

Inuyasha headed off towards the well.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome walked towards her room. She hated this. She wanted to fight along side Inuyasha. It wasn't fair that she would have to wait for him to returned. She decided that she would sit him when he got back for worrying her. That thought made her feel better.

Kagome walked into the room. Sango was and Shippo were listening to a lecture Mrs. Higurashi was giving them about the modern era. They all looked at Kagome when she came in. The twins were sitting on the hospital bed.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Shippo asked, noticing her frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The real question is Sango, are _you_ alright?" Kagome questioned. Sango looked a little surprised at first.

"Of course." She smiled. "I know the monk will be alright. It's kind of a blessing he's gone for a few days." Kagome could tell that Sango did not completely mean this, but admired her courage.

"Well I got enough snacks for everyone earlier." Mrs. Higurashi cut in and held out some much wanted foods. Kagome and Sango smiled as their eyes sparkled. They took their own share of food and dug in. Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

**A Little Later**

Inuyasha had made it to the other side of the well. Soshi was standing there waiting for him.

"I thought you were going to get Kagome's stuff?"

"I did. I dropped it off at the front desk before. They'll bring it to her."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Dayu is a strong opponent. Fighting him will be no simple task."

"I know. It's not like all the demons I've fought have been simple."

"Well we've already agreed upon me helping."

"I don't.."

"I'm coming one way or the other Inuyasha."

"Whatever. Lets just go than."

**Another chapter finally finished. Check out my new site in my profile!**


	17. Battling For A Friend Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 17: Battling For A Friend Part I**

**2 Days Later**

Inuyasha and Soshi had be running for so long. It seemed like forever. They were just about there, but they feared they would not make it in time to save Miroku and even if they got there they were steadily running out of energy. They had only stopped for food once and he stopped for water here and there, but they had gotten no sleep and really wanted to regain their strength, but they knew they did not have that much time. The sun was settling as night approached.

Suddenly Soshi stopped running. Inuyasha skid to a stop. He looked at the dog demon with curiosity.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?"

"We need to sleep here for the night."

"What? No way the sooner we get back the better.

"But Dayu's castle is just up ahead. We should not fight at night when the demons are on his side and besides we need to rest or we will not have the strength to defeat him.

"I think two on one.."

"He has his half brother. Do not forget. Zane." Inuyasha growled.

"We can defeat both of them."

"With rest." Soshi said with a sigh. It would be nice to get a little food and rest. Inuyasha realized this was an argument he could not when, because Soshi was right. Which he hated to admit.

"Feh. Weak demon." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "We'll eat and sleep a little, but as soon as the sun is risen we fight.

"Agreed."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome sat on the couch with Umi and Uchuu. She kept an eye on the two who were just sitting on the couch looking at her in confusion. They blinked, not really knowing what to expect.

Kagome sighed and spared her children a smile. _'I miss Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she rubbed her belly and growing child. _'I hope he's okay.'_

Sango came down the stairs from the shower. This was her second shower in the modern era and she had to say it wasn't half bad. Very relaxing and it gave her time to think.

"How are you doing Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her friend and the two youngsters.

"Fine." Sango rubbed her very big belly. "A little jealous, but fine." Sango giggled. "My best friends going to have three children when I'm going to have one."

"I don't think you'd want three. Two's hard enough." Kagome said rubbing her forehead. That was when Umi and Uchuu decided to be a little mischievous. The looked around and started crawling. They were about to crawl off the couch but Kagome managed to pull them back. She sighed in relief. "Yes.. two's definitely hard enough... Plus." Kagome began. "It's not like you can't just have more after you have one.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sango went to sit down on the other couch, but noticed she was about to sit on a ball of fur. She become conscious of the fact that it was a sleeping Shippo. "I guess it's getting late. You want me to carry Shippo up to Sota's room?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm going to stay down here and watch TV. I'll bring him up after the twins fall asleep."

"Can't sleep, huh?" Sango sat on the one person couch and looked at Kagome.

"I'm surprised you can."

"Kagome, we'll get through this. We always do. I'm sure Miroku and Inuyasha are going to be fine and if I wasn't I'd be acting... well like you."

"I know..." Kagome said looking down. "I just can't help it. Inuyasha can be so reckless sometimes."

"Yeah, but he always wins, especially when he's fighting for someone else. He knows he can't lose because if he does, he'll take you down with him. I'm sure he doesn't want that."

"I guess." Kagome said lying her children down in hopes they would fall asleep. "No... I know, but I can't help but be worried for him."

"I understand Kagome. The worry is always there. We've just got to deal with it. The more we stress ourselves the worse shape our children will be in. We can't forget that."

**Next Morning**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. The sun was peaking over the horizon and he knew it was time to leave. He looked out Soshi who had decided to sleep against a tree, instead of in one, like him.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Now that it was day, it was easier to see Dayu's castle in the distance. He growled and hoped Miroku was alright. Dayu would pay for his wicked actions. He would not leave to see the next sunrise. Inuyasha swore it.

"Come on." Inuyasha kicked Soshi in his side and Soshi coughed to get the air back into his system as he awoke.

"Hey." Soshi growled a little. Inuyasha just crossed his arms.

"Lets go." Inuyasha ordered. Soshi looked to make sure the sun was fully risen and stood, patting the dirt from his bottom.

"I'll admit Inuyasha, never did I expect to fight by your side."

"And I'll admit never did I _want_ to fight by your side."

"A little before battle humor?"

"No." Inuyasha began to jumped off towards the castle. Soshi shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Only half way to the castle Inuyasha and Soshi were stopped. A warrior in strange clothing stood there. Zane. Inuyasha growled.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zane."

"Out of my way."

"I will not allow you to go any farther." Zane said getting into a battling stance. Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws.

"Fine. If it's a battle you want..."

"It's a battle I'll get, right?" Zane grinned and jumped forward ready to attack. Inuyasha returned the grin and unsheathed his sword as he too, ran forward.

"Inuyasha stop!" Soshi tried to call. "You can't. You need to save your strength." Inuyasha ignored Soshi's advice and began a battle with Zane.

Zane was quick and skilled with his moves and this was no surprise to Inuyasha, seeing as Zane was Dayu's half brother and they probably trained with one another.

Zane went to punch Inuyasha, but Inuyasha moved aside and got away from the attack. Zane's energy was wasted as his fist hit the ground, creating a dent. Zane left his fist there for a moment in thought. This was a battle he did not want to fight.

"What are you looking at? Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as waved of power came rushing from his sword towards his enemy. Zane dodged and stood before Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled the sword in front of his face, knowing that Zane would probably have some kind of secret attack.

"Your fast to make a move." Zane spoke. He flexed his claws with a grin. Inuyasha growled, wondering what exactly this demon had up his sleeve. "I better watch my back from here out. Who knows? You'll probably try to blow me up again."

"Probably? I will!" Inuyasha yelled feeling quiet irritated with this new threat. Usually they just fought and didn't have a personality. Inuyasha ran towards Zane with his sword held high. Zane used his agility and moved aside, so this time Inuyasha missed once more.

Inuyasha had not time to turn around as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He clenched his teeth and turned to see Zane's claws had extended to whips. Inuyasha scowled. He knew Zane was not going to fight defenseless.

"So.." Inuyasha stumbled forward in pain. "Anymore tricks hidden up your sleeve?"

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Zane answered. Before he could make another move Inuyasha was in front of him, slashing Tetsusaiga across his chest. Zane's eyes widened and he flew back and hit the ground. "You..." he growled. Inuyasha knelt down. The whips had caused deep gashes and he was losing blood fast.

"Inuyasha..." Soshi called and went forward.

"Stop. This is my battle. Stay out of it." Inuyasha called.

"Do you really want to risk Kagome and the pup?"

"Pup... Kagome..." Zane knew who he was talking about. Zane had forgotten that this was that girls mate. He stopped moving and went numb. If he followed his brothers wishes and killed this Inuyasha he would also kill an unborn child and young miko. He could not do that. He would have to get Inuyasha to the point he could no longer fight and be done with it, but he would not kill the hanyou.

Zane was so caught in thought he did not recognize Inuyasha coming at him again. Inuyasha slashed at Zane again, this time only scrapping the demon. Zane stood up and countered with his whips again.

"Not this time." Inuyasha protected himself from the whips by holding up Tetsusaiga. _'Damn.'_ Zane thought. He needed to boost the attack. Zane ran fast and concentrated his energy into the whips. He missed another hit, but when he finally got Inuyasha across his legs Inuyasha knelt down in burning pain.

Inuyasha looked at the wounds and noticed they were not like the ones on his back. No, these ones were literally burning through his skin. They were seeped with acid. Inuyasha's eyes widened. So the fool had had more tricks. Inuyasha looked and went to glare at Zane, but noticed the unusual demon was gone. _'He got away...'_ Inuyasha thought in fury.

"What was up with him?" Soshi wondered rubbing his chin. He had never met Zane in person, but had not expected the demon to run. "Perhaps he was not running out of fear, but because for some reason he did not want to hurt Inuyasha, but why?"

**I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier, but I am _not _the creator of Zane (and I don't own the Inuyasha characters) A friend of mine is. I'm not sure if he wants me to give away his identity or anything, but just don't give me credit for the character, k? Zane is really a good character and you'll know that later. **


	18. Battling For a Friend Part II

**Once again I thank you for waiting for me to update this. It had taken me so long because, as I mention earlier I was working on other fictions, which are coming along awesome and I think you should check them out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 18: Battling For a Friend Part II**

Inuyasha finished wiping the blood and acid from the wound in the stream. To say the least he was pissed. The demon had gotten him. He had been a fool to think that Zane was week. He had been a fool not to except Soshi's help. It was still hard to realize that Inuyasha was not only jeopardizing his own life, but the life of his mate and unborn pup.

When Inuyasha looked at Soshi he noticed the demon was in deep thought as he stared off towards Dayu's castle. Inuyasha wondered what could possibly be going through his mate's father's mind.

'_Odd...'_ Soshi continued to think. _'Still I can find no reason for Zane allowing Inuyasha to go free. Had Dayu ordered him to merely injure the hanyou, or was it something Zane did on his own will.' _Soshi plopped down on the ground. Now they would need to wait a little longer for Inuyasha's legs to become fully usable again, which would only take an hour or so, which was fine, since it was still morning. They had all day to kill Dayu.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome rubbed her thighs. When she had woken they were a little soar and she did not know why, but the pain was quickly going away. She figured she must have slept wrong or something.

Mrs. Higurashi was making breakfast for Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Sota, and gramps. Eggs and bacon, like she had been making for the past few days. Kagome would not have minded just cereal, but since they had visitors and Sango was a lot farther into her pregnancy than Kagome, Sango needed more to eat.

Kagome looked over to her side when she heard a meow. Kirara and Buyo looked to be eating cat food. Kagome had figured the two communicated and made friends with one another. Kirara was originally going to take Inuyasha to Dayu's, but she decided that Sango needed her help, more than Inuyasha right now.

Kagome sighed and looked at her glass of orange juice. She was never hungry when she became depressed and right now she was depressed worrying about Inuyasha. She hoped he came back soon, but figured there battle was only beginning today and that could last a day or more and than it would take another 2 to 3 days for them to come back. So she was looking at, at least another four long days.

She already missed him dearly and she was sure the twins did too. Kagome closed her eyes, wishing the days could past faster, but she knew her hopes were false. The more she wished such a thing, the _longer_ the days would be.

Kagome could see Inuyasha's smiling face before has as he stood with his prized sword in his one hand and used his other to wave. She wished for just once to see him looked so happy and peaceful again, but the last time he looked like that was when he got to hold the twins for the first time.. that's when he knew he had a family. He had a mate and pups. Kagome and Inuyasha both would keep that memory in their minds for all time.

**Flashback**

It had been three weeks after Kagome and Inuyasha had mated. They were sitting in the sacred tree watching the sunset. Kagome was leaning into Inuyasha's chest, wrapped firmly in his arms.

"Inuyasha will we always be together?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's grip tightened.

"No matter what!"

"You promise?"

"I swear. Mates don't even leave each other, they stay side by side no matter what the difficulties, no matter what's going wrong., the stay side by side in an unbreakable love!" That causes Kagome to feel this ultimately warm feeling in her heart. She settled and went to sleep in his arms. As she fell asleep she whispered something.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too."

**End Flashback**

Kagome often had a flashback to that moment. She loved it. It made her feel content and calm with the fact that she absolutely knew Inuyasha would come back. _'Mates are forever... mates are forever... me and Inuyasha are forever.'_ Kagome repeated in her head to keep her calm.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her friend. Sango was giving her a worried glance and Kagome smiled. "Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought?"

"Yeah. I was. Just thinking about happy times." Kagome looked down at the plate her mother had placed before her. She was suddenly feeling hungry again.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha examined his now restored haori pants. He could not longer see the slash that was hidden beneath them. He winced a little as he pushed on the spot where the acid had soaked.

"We've got to keep going." Inuyasha said standing up, his leg feeling slightly better.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Soshi asked. Despite his and Inuyasha's disagreements he found Inuyasha enviable. Inuyasha was strong and had a loving family. He would never part with them and never lose any children like Soshi had. Though, Inuyasha did have a difficult past and Soshi knew that Inuyasha deserved all he had now. Inuyasha had saved many innocent people and he has a good heart. The gods have given him what he wanted most in return. A family.

"I can handle a couple back and leg wounds. This ain't nothing." Inuyasha said as he headed off in the direction of the castle. Soshi nodded and followed his son-in-law.

**Later and Meanwhile**

Miroku sighed. He was tired and hungry and bored. He was only served water to drink. Soshi needed him alive, because alive bait was the only kind that worked when it came to reeling in a fish like Inuyasha.

Dayu walked in from outside the cave. From the expression on his face things were not going as planned. _'That damn Inuyasha. He has brought Soshi with him and his pups can not be sensed in the area. Where could they possibly be?'_ Dayu pulled on the hair hanging from his forehead to concentrate more on pain then annoyance.

"So the miko is pregnant again..." Soshi changed his train of thought to what Zane had mention by mistake. "No more partial breeds need exist. I'll kill Inuyasha and his mate and unborn child will die with him. As for the other two... they'll no longer have their parents for protection and they'll be easy to slaughter.

"You'll never kill Inuyasha and even if you did the pups would still have many protecting them."

"Who?"

"Me and Sango and Sesshomaru has also chosen to make sure the pups stay safe."

"I'll kill all of you as well. Don't think I would let any of you live."

"Dayu they're coming." A voice sad from the corner. Dayu looked over and in the shadows he could see Zane leaning against the wall.

"I still don't know why you didn't just dispose of them."

"I decided to leave you some fun." He lied. He did not like lying to his brother, but he knew his brother would not be happy if he said he let them go, because he refused to kill children.

"DAYU!" Inuyasha's loud roar could be heard echoing through the walls. Miroku sighed. _'Finally.'_ He thought. Now Miroku could finally see Sango again. It gave the monk a warm feeling to know that soon he would be back in the arms of his love waiting for his first child to be born.

Inuyasha smashed right through the wall. Soshi shook his head at how stubborn and straight forward the hanyou could be at times.

Dayu grinned. He looked at Zane.

"Zane you take care of Inuyasha. I've got an old score to settle with Soshi here." Zane nodded and stepped forward. Inuyasha and Soshi stood side by side.

The next thing Inuyasha noticed was Miroku chained up. He growled. Although, Miroku could be annoying at times and a lecher of course he was still Inuyasha's friend and Inuyasha definitely did not approve of his friends being treated in such a manner.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha ran forward and slashed the chains with one swipe of his sword. Miroku was relieved that his arms could finally drop and his wrist were no longer bound tightly. He rubbed his wrists.

"Ha, you act as though unbinding him will help out any. he's only going to die in the midst of our battle and even if not from being killed by my hands, he will die in the poison." Dayu grinned. "And so will you, seeing as you have human blood."

"Poison?" Inuyasha questioned. He looked around and noticed poisoning closing in the area. "Shit." He looked at Miroku. "Miroku can you use the barrier thing you use to keep the poison off you long enough to get out?" Miroku nodded. "Good when no one's looking and get as far away as you can. We'll catch up with you later."

Zane and Miroku were the only ones who heard Inuyasha's plan. Zane knew Miroku was going to be a father and decided to let Dayu figure out what was going to happen on his own.

Soshi and Dayu had already waged in war. It was Inuyasha and Zane's turn.

Inuyasha went forward, rushing at Zane with no thoughts on his mind besides to keep himself safe, for Kagome's life. Zane easily dodged and slammed a fist into Inuyasha. Inuyasha was thrown to the side and realized something different. Zane was holding back.

Inuyasha stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"What's up. Why are you holding back?" Inuyasha asked. Zane bit his lip. He could not tell the truth in front of Dayu.

"I'm not!" Zane said as he jumped forward. Zane's mind swirled and he missed as Inuyasha elbowed him in the back and he went flying into the ground. From the side of Inuyasha's eye he could see Miroku leaving.

That was also when Inuyasha noticed the purple poison was beginning to effect him. Inuyasha covered his mouth with his sleeve. _'Shit. I've got to get out of here.'_ Inuyasha thought in panic.

**I'm going to end it with this cliff hanger. I just wanted to say something. I understand that Sango and Miroku may be suffering as well and that I should put more about them in the chapters, but please don't be angry with me when I tell you I'm not going to. This is an Inuyasha and Kagome fan fiction. I support the Miroku and Sango romance, but I don't really care much for it. **


	19. A Way Out

**Thank you all of my reviewers for supporting me and reading all the way through to this point. This fiction will not last much longer. I had originally planned a trilogy, but I highly doubt that now. I'm just thinking about an Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 19: A Way Out**

Inuyasha looked around, glad to see the monk had gotten away safe and sound. Now he just needed to worry about the same for him. The poison was causing his lungs to itch and his throat to pound for fresh air.

Inuyasha covered his mouth with his sleeve and found no unnoticed escape. Zane stood up flexing his claws. Inuyasha growled. He had hoped to keep the demon down for a little longer than that.

Inuyasha ran forward and had not expected to acidic whips to pierced right into his chest. He sucked in a ragged breath and fell to the ground holding his new wound. _'No..'_ Inuyasha thought in desperation. The poison around him was coming in quicker now as it entered the already fatal wound. _'I'll die if I don't get out.'_ Inuyasha could find no way out. His body felt so numb and all he could think about was Kagome and his unborn pup.

Zane growled and then realized what he had done. His heart fell. He was killing a baby. He was killing a poor miko with nothing, but good in her heart.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome stopped talking to Sango as her eyes widened. Kagome bent over as she felt a searing pain in her chest. _'Inuyasha...'_

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sango rushed to her friend and could only think of one thing that was happening. Inuyasha must be dying. _'Oh... gods please no...'_ Sango tried to shake her friend, but she could not. Kagome just moaned in pain.

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt tears in her eyes. He had promised her. He had said he would not risk Kagome's life and the life of his pup, but he had and now Kagome could only feel his agony.

Kagome's throat hurt and her lungs pricked.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed out rolling on the ground. She needed to stop this pain. She needed Inuyasha to live through this. Her body emitted miko energy and suddenly the pain stopped.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was not in the castle. He was not surrounded by the poisoned fumes. He wondered where he was. he took him a moment to realize that he was in the air. he was slung over someone's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked to see who was holding him and he growled. Zane was.

Zane landed on the green grass and dropped Inuyasha with a thud. Inuyasha got on his knees and looked to see what Zane was staring at. He was looking at the castle.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked. Zane looked at the injured half demon.

"Large mouth for such a lowly hanyou, don't you think?" Inuyasha growled at Zane.

"Hanyou or not I can still kick your ass."

"Oh, you mean like you did in the castle?"

"No I mean like I'm about to do now." Inuyasha got up and went to slice at Zane, but Zane stopped him.

"I just saved you, your mate, and unborn child and you still want to kill me?"

"I ain't falling for no more shit." Inuyasha replied. Zane turned away from Inuyasha.

"You should just leave. You've saved your friend."

"Ha... as if I'll let Dayu live for what he tried doing."

"I'm not going to let you kill me brother."

"As if you have a choice in the matter." Inuyasha may have not shown it so far, but he was stronger than Zane.

Before another moment had ended Soshi and Dayu came out of the castle battling. Dayu was disappointed to see that Inuyasha had not yet been defeated. Inuyasha and Zane were just standing there, facing off. _'Kill him.'_ Dayu thought as he attacked Soshi again. Soshi dodged the attack and slashed through Dayu's gut.

**Later**

Inuyasha now stood over the fallen Zane. Inuyasha had decided to spare the demon's life, since he had done so for him. He had a feeling Zane would not come after them again.

Dayu was on the ground dead now. (A/N: I know that their deaths seem a little sudden, but I'm getting tired of the battling. I want to put some fluff in it already.)

**This has to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever wrote. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer.**


	20. Peace

**The Non-Breakable Love**

**

* * *

**

**I must sincerely apologize for the wait. I had this chapter already made and ready to post, but my computer crashed at that time and I lost that file along with all of my others. I had to completely rewrite this chapter and I had rewriting things.**

**I plan on making a trilogy to this fan fiction, but only if you all want it. I have an idea worked out.**

**I also plan to eventually go over my fictions and edit each chapter. I have already started editing the first four chapters of Everlastingly Bonded By Love.**

_**This is the final chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Warning: May contain sexual content; Violence; Offensive Language**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Peace**

**

* * *

**

There was a special breeze that morning. It signified a new beginning of the sort. With the sun high in the sky, the animals roamed freely, peacefully. Birds hummed, flying by the people of the village.

A particular inhibitor of the village, who also happened to be a demon slayer leaned again the outer wall of her hut home. She stared up into the bright blue sky with an expression so serene that anyone who looked her way would have to smile.

She sniffed the fresh air, watching the slow movement of large, white, fluffy clouds overhead. All of the past year's sacrifices had not been for nothing. Everything happened for a reason. Everything happened, leading up to this incredibly wondrous moment in time. All of the pain, all of the suffering... It all seemed to be worth it now.

"Sango..." Miroku gentle bushed aside a hanging door, glancing towards his wife. Sango turned his way, eying him with a bright smile. He beamed in return.

"Hogo?"

"He's sleeping..." Miroku fully exited the hut, leaned against the same wall as Sango, staring up into the same sky she had been a moment earlier. His thoughts wondered to his son. Their son, Hogo. He had been born only a few months ago and already seemed to be forming into a handsome child. He had Sango beautiful eyes, but Miroku's cheek bones. He had Sango's lips, but Miroku's hair. He had Sango's smile, but Miroku's hands.

"Good." Sango let out a sigh of relief. Hogo had been a bit difficult to handle. "It's hard to believe that Inuyasha and Kagome can so easily handle twins. Why do we have such a hard time with a small boy?"

"Parenting is different for everyone, my dear Sango."

"I suppose." Sango pulled herself off the wall, sighting the arrival of a village mother. The woman held a small baby girl in her back baby sack.

"It's Lady Kodoku." Miroku blinking, making sure is assumption was correct.

"Yeah and she's brought Kiri with her." Sango walked forward. The woman who approached them was a young mother in her early twenties. She had befriended the group just before the birth of Hogo. She had brazenly approached a cranky Sango and sympathized with her, trying to calm her for Miroku's sake. She had her daughter only a few months before Hogo was born. Kodoku had been a great help to Sango. The woman was a new mother, but had grew up with many younger siblings. Unlike Sango, Kodoku's man had left her at the discovery of her pregnancy.

"Sango!" Kodoku waved enthusiastically towards the couple. She held her hair in the same way as Sango's, in a low pony tail. Kodoku's had lighter eyes, but darker hair. Her features were fair. She was an attractive woman, but not quite as attractive as Kagome and Sango. If it were not for the long and stressful life she had, she probably would be.

"Kodoku!" Sango responded with a wave of her own.

"How are you?" Kodoku finally reached the porch. She stepped up, facing Sango, firmly hold her two hands behind her back. She had to make sure that Kiri was safe. Kiri herself resembled her mother in many ways. The little girl had the same light eyes, but seemingly she had her father's lighter brown hair. She had rosy cheeks and a very innocent smile.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Just the same as always, I'm afraid." Kodoku giggled.

"What brings you here?" Miroku watched the two woman chatting from a few feet behind Sango.

"I was actually on my way to the fields. I just wanted to stop by and see how you've been." We haven't talked all week."

"It's a little hectic, but I doubt that's strange for new parents."

"Definitely not." Kodoku laughed once again. She seemed to be in a jolly mood.

"Miroku! Sango!" The desperate cry of a familiar kitsune jolted Sango and Miroku from their peaceful state. Shippo came bounded forward with a sweat dripping face.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango knelt down in front of the fox demon. Kodoku stepped back, knowing it was not her business to listen in.

"You've got to come, Sango!" Shippo looked fearful.

"Has something happened?" Miroku questioned, stepping up. Shippo nodded frantically in reply.

"What?" Sango hoped that something bad had not happened to her dear friends.

"It's..." He took deep breaths.

"It's..." Sango pushed.

"It's Kagome! She's having the baby." All three onlookers forced wide eyes.

"But it's early!" Sango cried.

"Kaede said!" Shippo countered. "She said to get you right away."

"Alright, lets go." As she was about to make her exit, she forced herself to turn back. "I'm sorry about this, but would it be alright for you to watch Hogo?" Sango asked Kodoku. Kodoku smiled in return.

"Of course. How couldn't I in such a situation?"

"There's food if you get hungry." Miroku informed, jogging of behind Sango who shouted her thanks a second later.

**

* * *

**

Hours seemed to walk by... slowly. Kagome winced in bone crunching pain. She hated this. She really hated giving birth. It just hurt so much. She prayed that this time there was only one.

She cried out in a contraction, clenching down on Inuyasha's hand even harder. The hanyou had to flinch. Kagome sure was strong when she was serious.

"Almost there." Kaede called.

"You can do it, Kagome." Sango encouraged her friend, from beside Kaede. Kagome nodded, reassuring their worries.

"I know." She smiled contently for a split second, but with the coming of another contraction the smile crumbled.

"One more!" Kaede waiting, trying to be patient. Kagome screamed fiercely, pushing as hard as she could muster. She felt the release of child and gave one last push to release the tissue and fluids left behind. Sango picked up the child with a clean clothe.

"I'll wipe her down."

"Her?" Kagome looked on hopefully.

"It's a girl." Kaede sat back, sighing.

"A girl." Kagome heart soared. She had wanted another girl. "What should we call her?" She quizzed Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged, not removing his eyes from the bundle in Sango's arms. He had yet to see what the child looked like. "How about Sora?" She wanted to child to have names like Umi and Uchuu. Sora meant sky, so their names would be Sea, Space, and Sky.

"Sora sounds about right." Inuyasha nodded.

"Sora it is then." Sango finally began her way towards the couple. She placed the bundle in Kagome's arms.

Kagome moved aside the clothe and gasped.

"What is it?" Inuyasha looked over, towards the child. He saw nothing wrong.

"The hair color." Kagome fingered the tan hair. "Why isn't it black or silver?" The little girl hand a pouch of ran hair, with equally tan dog ears. She had small claws and fangs just like her brother and sister.

"It's not surprising." Sango began. "You have dark brown hair and Inuyasha has white or silver... The mix probably makes tan."

"Hair colors don't just mix in babies." Kagome stated.

"You can't forget that child has demon in her." Kaede reminded. Kagome parted her lips slightly in understanding.

"It's fine. It's adorable, as long as..." Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, narrowing her eyes for a moment. "You know it yours." He head flinched back for a second. Had she really thought that he would think it wasn't his because of the hair coloring?

"It's got my ears, right?" He explained. Kagome nodded. "I know it's mine." Inuyasha would know if Kagome had ever been with another man and she hadn't. It was obviously his.

"Anyway, you'll have to go back to the modern era and tell my mom the details. Bring back Umi and Uchuu."

"Right now?" Inuyasha raised in eyebrow.

"In the morning." Kagome leaned back, trying to get comfortable. She gazed down at the child, waiting patiently for its eyes to open. When Sora's eyes finally did open, Kagome saw a beautiful brown orbs. "She's got my eyes." She whispered happily. "Just like Uchuu."

"Well Umi's got mine." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"This isn't a competition." Kagome spoke seriously. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head in shame. "Don't get so depressed." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha perked up.

So with the setting of the sun, the child and couple began to slumber. All was at peace once more. Things would be better now. Things would be great. Inuyasha and Kagomewould continue their non-breakable love with few problems, or so it seemed.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

_**This is an unedited version.**_

**

* * *

**

_**So what did you think? I plan to make a trilogy, but I'll need more opinions. Should I?**_


	21. Trilogy

I have decided on making a trilogy for all of those who are not aware yet. It is called 'Love, The Trilogy'

I think it will be a very interesting fiction. I have a lot planned for it.


End file.
